En Nombre De Snape
by Elenena.24
Summary: Snape ha sido descubierto por Lord Voldemort, y tras horas de tortura bajo su mano, muere. Ahora, Draco Malfoy hará todo lo posible por continuar el legado como espía que le dejó su padrino. Basado en "Las Reliquias De La Muerte". Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Advertencias: violencia, contenido erótico, y lenguaje vulgar. No al plagio.
1. Chapter 1

Me colé en su cuarto en plena noche.

Nadie de la casa sabía que Snape, antes de morir, me había revelado el lugar donde se encontraba la Sede de la Orden; después de todo... ¿qué daño le iba a hacer romper el Juramento Inquebrantable cuando ya estaba muriendo por el mordisco de una serpiente que superaba por tres su tamaño?

Hacía tiempo que colaboraba con Snape a la hora de pasar información para el Bando de la Luz, y ninguno de los dos lados de la guerra sabían de mi actividad como espía.

Nos iba bien... hasta que se jodió todo.

Descubrieron a Snape. Lord Voldemort lo mantuvo bajo tortura durante días, la maldición Cruciatus recorrió su cuerpo, sometiéndolo a la agonía, una dolor tal, que incluso cuando los haces de luz dejaban de impactar contra su cuerpo, este persistía.

Yo mantuve mi puesto dentro del círculo interno de Voldemort, como uno de sus más fieles aliados.

Hace apenas unos treinta minutos, me informaron de lo inevitable. Bellatrix sabía de un posible escondite, que podría estar sirviendo de refugio para los miembros de la Orden. Grimmauld Place. La hija de puta acertó de lleno. Se decidió que atacarían al amanecer.

Y yo sabía a por quién irían primero. Hermione Granger, insufrible sabelotodo, y mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Era el blanco más efectivo si querían joder al Niño-que-vivió, porque seamos sinceros, sin esa bruja, el cabrón estaría perdido, ella era el cerebro detrás de cada logro de Potter.

Me aparecí ante las puertas de Grimmauld Place siguiendo las pautas para desbloquear los antiguos hechizos que ocultaban la gran casa. Entré con sigilo y recorrí cada maldita habitación, encontrando todas ellas vacías... hasta que di con la suya.

Ahí estaba ella, con la boca un poco abierta por el sueño, y el pelo más salvaje que nunca. Me acerqué poco a poco, hasta que pude sentir su respiración. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y la sacudí un poco. No se despertaba. Frunciendo el ceño le lancé un Rennervate, y se levantó como un resorte. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron, y sus labios se abrieron en un grito, me lancé sobre ella, cubriendo su boca con mi mano.

-Escúchame Granger, el Fidelio se ha roto, los mortífagos han descubierto la ubicación de la casa, vienen hacia aquí. Será mejor que te marches.

Aparté un poco mis dedos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por el pánico.

-Snape está muerto. Yo era quien le pasaba la información sobre los planes del Lord, una vez perdió su confianza, y él os la transmitía a vosotros; seguía siendo vuestro espía dentro de los mortífagos. Tengo pruebas.- dije tocándome el bolsillo interior de la túnica-. Hace apenas una hora, Bellatrix recordó la existencia de esta mansión; ni siquiera sé cómo coño han roto el Fidelio ¿Hay alguien más en la casa?

Ella negó con la cabeza, aún sin salir de su estupor.

¡Joder! ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de dejar a esta chica, sola, en la casa, por muy superdotada que fuese?

Ella podría haber tenido una oportunidad si los miembros de la Orden hubiesen estado ahí, podrían haber hecho frente a los mortífagos, que pronto derribarían las puertas de entrada. Pero mirando el lado bueno... solo tendría que sacarla a ella de toda esta mierda.

-Vamos- dije tirando de su mano.

-¡No!- se resistió- Si alguien más de la Orden viene, sin saber que el Fidelio ha sido quebrantado... y... y los mortífagos siguen en la casa, ¡será una masacre!

Mierda, mierda, y más mierda, la chica es más cabezota que un troll. Fruncí el ceño, sabía que no podía sacarla a rastras, si trataba de llevarla hacia la entrada posiblemente, con la resistencia que ponía ahora a mi simple agarre, haría que nos retrasásemos demasiado, ni tampoco aparecerme desde el interior. Nos descubrirían... Tenía que pasar al plan B.

-Si no vas a salir de esta puta casa, tendremos que matarte...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, dejó de resistirse... y estúpido yo que me confié y aflojé el agarre... Se lanzó a por su varita, bajo la almohada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apuntó a mi pecho...

-¡EXPULSO!

Me estampé contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, y cuando ella quiso correr, atravesándola, la agarré del tobillo, y la tiré al suelo, apresando sus manos.

-Joder, Granger, que si quisiese matarte lo habría hecho hace rato, y NO te hubiese avisado. Me refiero a fingir tu muerte.

Ella dejó de resistirse, viendo la lógica en mis palabras.

-Todos creerán que estás muerta, y cuando dejen tu supuesto cadáver en la cama, y se hayan ido, podrás informar al resto de la Orden.

Asintió con la cabeza, aún reticente, ni siquiera yo entendía cómo es que estaba confiando tanto en mí...

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó- ¿Cómo fingiremos mi muerte?

Tenía todo previsto. La conocía bien, supuse que no querría irse sin advertir a todas las casas francas de la Orden, y no podría hacerlo sin la conexión a la Red Flu, de aquel maldito sitio.

Del bolsillo de mi túnica extraje un frasco de cristal con un líquido negro en su interior, mientras me ponía en pie y ella me seguía. Se la tendí.

-Es θάνατος (Thanatos), la llaman poción de la inmortalidad, caus...

-Causa un profundo sueño, parecido a la muerte, el corazón se detiene, todas las funciones vitales quedan paralizadas durante aproximadamente una hora.- No dejó que terminara de hablar. Rodé los ojos ante su tono de marisabidilla.

-Sí, sí, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Tómatela. Pondré un hechizo para que la colcha sea más mullida. Posiblemente el señor Oscuro enviará a Bellatrix a matarte.- Dije mientras lanzaba el hechizo a las mantas-. Conociéndola, querrá que tu muerte sea dolorosa, usará su daga envenenada, le encanta torturar a hijos de Muggles con ella, se recrea en las manchas de sangre.- Suspire-. Las mantas estarán de por medio, querrá sorprenderte, pero por si acaso haz un hechizo protector.-Ella obedeció.- Dejaremos marcas en tu cuerpo, y simularemos la sangre, por si acaso se le ocurre destaparte, haremos que parezca que el puñal te ha atravesado.

A medida que yo le mostraba el plan, ella se fue transformando, siguiendo los pasos que yo le dictaba. La camiseta de un color blanco impoluto que antes la cubría fue adquiriendo manchas de sangre, parecía fresca, y desgarros producidos por arma blanca aparecieron en su cuerpo; el mismo proceso se usó para las sábanas. Estábamos terminando ya, cuando la puerta de entrada a la casa se hizo pedazos, causando un gran estruendo.

La apresuré a meterse en la cama y beber la poción, mientras yo desaparecía bajo un encantamiento desilusionador y me ocultaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Alerta. Si no era Bella quien entraba en aquel cuarto, tendría que intervenir.

Con la oscuridad, la sangre que manchaba el lugar apenas sí se distinguía.

Bellatrix entró. Ni siquiera hizo ruido. Pero en cuanto se introdujo en el cuarto, supe que sabía que yo estaba allí.

-Draco querido- chirrió su voz, empalagosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Con un poco de temor, deshice el conjuro. Fuera, no se escuchaba nada. Solo había silencio en el resto de la casa.

-Tía- Saludé.- escuché cómo informabas al Lord sobre tu presentimiento de que esta casa era la Sede de la Orden. Vine aquí en ese mismo instante. Creí que si era yo quien mataba a los miembros que aquí se encontrasen, mi Señor recompensaría a la familia. Por eso me adelanté.- No sabía si me creería, pero si no lo hacía, estaría muy, muy, muy jodido

Su risa llena de locura retumbó en el lugar. Trató de leer mi mente, pero me había acostumbrado a mantener mis barreras siempre alzadas, pues estas situaciones se solían dar más seguido de lo recomendable entre los mortífagos.

Con el ceño fruncido, y los ojos entrecerrados, se acercó a la cama, observando a Granger. Hacía rato que no respiraba.

-Aí que por eso esta pequeña mugrosa no reacciona...

Con su varita movió el hombro de la chica. Hice aparecer una daga en mis manos; si Bellatrix se daba cuenta de lo que simbolizaban las mantas, esperaba poderla hacer creer que la había apuñalado.

-Y... ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Cómo la has matado, querido sobrino?- Dijo acariciándome la mejilla, casi parecía que realmente me quería, pero el brillo de locura en sus ojos la delataba.

-Hice que creyese que venía de parte de Snape, y que tomase una poción para el sueño...- Mierda de mentira, ni yo me la creía, pero bueno, retorcer la verdad hace más creíbles las palabras-. La apuñalé mientras los efectos duraban.

-Pero Draco, hiciste esto muy amable para ella, ¿acaso sentiste lástima?

-Eso nunca.

Bellatrix rió, dando vueltas sobre sí misma, chillando de felicidad. De pronto se detuvo, y con furia se lanzó sobre el cuerpo dormido de Granger, agarró su puñal envenenado, y asestó golpe tras golpe a través de las mantas, con mi varita logré que un chorro de lo que parecía sangre saltase sobre su cara, y sus ojos brillaron enloquecidos, con sed de sangre. Con lujuria, arrastró un dedo por las salpicaduras de sangre sobre la piel pálida de su propia mejilla, y llevándoselo a los labios, lo lamió, saboreándolo como si de un manjar se tratase, cuando lo sacó de su boca, continuó riendo y asestando puñaladas al cuerpo inerte.

-¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ TU ADORADO SNAPE!? ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUIÉN SALVARÁ A LA ZORRA SANGRESUCIA AMIGA DE POTTER?!

Tragué saliva, debía sacar a esa jodida loca de la habitación.

-Tía, vayámonos, ya está muerta. Dejemos que aquellos de la Orden que vuelvan se encuentren con su cadáver, será una grata sorpresa antes de emboscarlos.

-Cuántas ideas maravillosas, Draco.

Mi tía se levantó de la cama, y caminó hacia mí, me besó la mejilla, y salimos del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros, dejando todo como si nunca hubiésemos estado allí.

No había más mortífagos en la casa. Bellatrix era la mejor entre los fieles del Señor Tenebroso, nadie era rival para ella, era la más letal.

Reparamos la puerta de entrada, que tras el Bombarda había quedado astillada en el suelo; ocultamos la casa, con un encantamiento que nos advertiría de la llegada de cualquier miembro de la orden.

Y desaparecimos...


	2. Capítulo 2

Nada más llegar a las afueras de Malfoy Manor y entrar por las puertas de doble hoja, mi querida tía me agarró por la nuca, a pesar de la diferencia de altura, y tiró de mí hasta la sala de reuniones, donde el trono adornado con cráneos negros del Lord Tenebroso se encontraba; él me miró con sus ojos de pupila rasgada, sus rasgos más viperinos que humanos. Bella me hizo arrodillar ante Él, mientras me apuntaba con su varita, yo permanecí con el rostro impasible, aunque por dentro estaba aterrado.

-Mi Señor-dijo en voz baja, con profunda admiración, haciendo una reverencia,-mi impaciente sobrino se adelantó a sus órdenes, mató a la sangre sucia.

-Cómo supo el joven Malfoy de la existencia de la mansión Black-siseó.

-Nos escuchaba, a escondidas, mi Señor- contestó ella, apenas levantando los ojos negros del suelo.

-Una hazaña impresionante, joven Malfoy, atrevida acción para un mortífago la de escuchar a escondidas a su Señor; sin embargo, también una una proeza digna de uno de mis mejores mortífagos. Pero... me pregunto, ¿no hubo algo más detrás de toda esta situación?

-¿Mi Señor?- cerré mi mente ante la invasión mental del Lord, la Legeremancia de Voldemort era perfecta, dominada con extrema soltura, sin embargo, había tenido muy buenos maestros en el arte de la Oclumancia para que él pudiese derribar mis barreras, tenía un don para hacer ver lo que desease a la gente.

-Vaya, hacerte pasar por un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, magnífica idea. Estoy orgulloso de ti, has matado, asesinado, al tercer pilar de la Orden... magnífico, sí. ¡PERO DESOBEDECISTE MIS ÓRDENES EXPRESAS! ¡SOLO BELLATRIX SE ENCARGARÍA DE ENTRAR EN EL REFUGIO DE LA ORDEN!

Lo siguiente que recuerdo era estar bajo los efectos de la maldición Cruciatus, sintiendo cómo si ácido fuese regado por cada uno de mis órganos, deshaciéndolos...

Traté de no gritar, no dejarme vencer por el dolor, sabía que si un solo sonido salía de mi boca, el Lord incrementaría la fuerza de la Imperdonable, ya estaba acostumbrado a la maldición torturadora, pero los deseos de gritar hasta desgarrarme las cuerdas vocales persistía.

Al cabo de lo que me parecieron horas de intenso dolor, pero que apenas fueron minutos, me liberó, y me ordenó que me retirase a mi recámara.

Me marché zigzagueando por el pasillo, y una vez creí haberme alejado lo suficiente, me encaminé hacia la entrada de la mansión. Debía volver a Grimmauld Place, retirar las salvaguardas de Bellatrix, y avisar de una jodida vez a la Orden.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, me desaparecí.

Cuando llegué a aquella casa, mi cuerpo aún sufría los efectos de la maldición, la magia continuaba recorriendo cada átomo, cada célula. Quité con dificultad los encantamientos de alarma, y entré tambaleándome. Subí las escaleras, que crujían bajo mi peso, y traspasé las puertas de la habitación de Granger. Aún dormía. La poción θάνατος (Thanatos), era poderosa sin lugar a dudas, pero pronto los efectos remitirían. Me asenté en un butacón de color esmeralda, y esperé hasta que por fin vi cómo sus pestañas aletear. En cuanto abrió los ojos, aún vidriosos por el sueño, los enfocó en mí mientras boqueaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, aquel que durante una hora había dejado de circular por sus pulmones, junto al latido de su corazón.

-¿Ha funcionado?

Achiqué los ojos.

-¿Lo dudabas?- me ahorré señalar que yo sí lo dudé, varias veces.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Aún no me creo que durante todo este tiempo hayas estado de nuestra parte.

-Créetelo, ahora soy el jodido sustituto de Snape... vamos, tenemos que informar al resto de la Orden, y salir de aquí.

Ella asintió y despacio se puso en pie.

-¿Puedes darte la vuelta? Tengo que cambiarme- obedecí, mientras ella cogía un bolsito de cuentas de al lado de la cama y su varita- ¡Fregottego! Ya.

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba Granger en todo su esplendor, ropa muggle y pelo de arbusto.

Lancé un hechizo a la cama y una imagen de Granger muerta, como una muñeca de porcelana, desmadejada y sin vida, permaneciendo acostada, apareció. No podía permitirme ser descubierto.

Nos encaminamos a la planta baja, hacia la cocina, donde arrojó un puñado de polvos Flu, y llamó a cada casa conectada a ella. Les contó todo lo ocurrido, la muerte de Snape, mi nuevo papel en toda aquella mierda, la incursión de Bellatrix... Al terminar se giró.

-Salgamos de aquí. Te llevaré a la siguiente casa franca, allí se te someterá a interrogatorio bajo Veritaserum, y si es lo que deseas, formarás parte de la Orden del Fénix.

-Creo que mi postura ha quedado clara, desde el momento en que vine a esta puta casa para salvarte el culo.

-Puede, pero no soy yo quien lo decide- dijo poniéndose roja de la ira.

-No te sulfures, y acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Malfoy me estaba poniendo de los nervios, estaba apunto de darle con una cazuela en medio de la cara, ¡Oh Dios! Que a gusto me quedaría... en su lugar, tomé su brazo, mientras salíamos de Grimmauld Place; y pensar que me habían dejado allí bajo un Desmaius para evitar que les siguiese cuando iban a reunirse con Remus para planear una emboscada, y todo porque pensaban que después de haber lanzado un Obliviate a mis padres estaba demasiado hecha polvo para hacer nada... ¡ANORMALES, IMBÉCILES, DESCEREBRADOS! ¡Soy mejor que Ronald en los duelos mágicos, y también más centrada que Harry! Era injusto... y ahora encima tenía que agradecer al Hurón Desteñido el haberme salvado... posiblemente, si él no hubiese llegado a tiempo, yo habría muerto esta noche.

Tiré de él hasta la acera, mientras Malfoy volvía a colocar las salvaguardas, y nos desaparecimos.

La Madriguera tenía cada luz encendida, chillidos y gritos salían desde el interior, y el sonido de cazuelas estrellándose contra el suelo. Guié a Malfoy dentro de la casa, y una vez allí, todo el ajetreo de la cálida casa se detuvo.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡Oh querida! ¿Te encuentras bien?- La señora Weasley apenas me dejaba respirar, me estaba apretando con tanta fuerza entre sus brazos que creía que en cualquier momento se me saltarían los ojos de las cuencas como a esos muñecos tan siniestros.

-Señora Wesasley... respirar... puedo... no... ayuda...

-¡Mamá! ¡La vas a ahogar!- Dios, Ginny, gracias.

La señora Weasley me soltó, acariciando mis mejillas con todo el amor de una madre, en seguida, me vi rodeada de miembros refugiados de la Orden y el Ejército de Dumbledore, que repararon en Malfoy, quien se había reclinado contra la pared, en una pose completamente relajada, aunque sus ojos grises brillaban en alerta, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hasta ese momento no me había parado a observarlo, iba completamente vestido de negro, sus ojos no solo estaban tensos, sino que también resplandecían con dolor, las profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, la palidez extrema de su piel, una cicatriz profunda partía su ceja recorriendo un camino hasta el pómulo izquierdo... en este año todos habíamos vivido la crueldad de la guerra.

Sacudí la cabeza, había pasado varios minutos mirándole, y no había sido hasta que me devolvió la mirada cuando me di cuenta de que Kingsley Shacklebolt me hablaba.

-¿Cómo es posible que el Fidelio se rompiese?

Enfoqué mis ojos en los suyos, sin saber qué responder.

-Bellatrix, creyó que al ser propiedad de Sirius Black, su primo, la casa podría habérsela legado a Potter, y que este la hubiese usado como sede para la Orden. Sabía de la existencia de la mansión, después de todo también es una Black, recordó que Walburga la había llevado allí alguna vez... parece ser que no se cambiaron los hechizos protectores de la casa una vez murieron los anteriores habitantes...- miró con ironía al mago. Todas las miradas estaban ahora puestas en él, que gruñó amenazante.

-Señor Malfoy, Hermione nos contó sobre sus acciones de esta noche, no sabe cuanto se lo agradecemos, ha salvado muchas vidas- agradeció Shacklebolt.

-Lo que sea, debo irme. Granger dijo que tenían que hacerme pasar una prueba.

-Sí... sí,- el hombre rebuscó en un estante hasta dar con una poción translúcida- tómesela, y siéntese, por favor.-Malfoy obedeció y Shacklebolt dio comienzo al interrogatorio.- ¿Nombre completo?

-Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Relación con Severus Snape?

-Era mi padrino.

-¿Estaban ambos recabando información para la Orden? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Tras la muerte de Dumbledore; dijo que Lupin conocía del plan del viejo- hice una mueca de desagrado ante el apelativo- se encargó de hacerme saber de la existencia de una alternativa a ser un simple siervo del Señor Oscuro. Escalé puestos en el círculo interno con cada misión que se me encomendaba, ganándome su confianza, mientras que Snape, tras algunos fallos cometidos, comenzó a quedar desacreditado, así que me encargué de pasarle la información necesaria a él, para que se la diese a Lupin.

-Ya veo... ¿son sus intenciones sinceras con respecto a su participación para con la Orden? ¿Seguirá espiando en las filas de Voldemort cuanto le sea posible?

Malfoy pareció dudar:

-Sinceras...supongo que sí, no me uniré a vuestro grupito de héroes sin cerebro, eso no va conmigo, pero me aseguraré de que reciban toda la información que me sea posible reunir. Solo asegúrese de que cuando la guerra acabe, no terminaré pudriéndome en una celda de Azkaban.

-Tienes mi palabra, joven-Shacklebolt le tendió la mano, y Malfoy la aceptó.

-Si me disculpan, debo volver a mis asuntos como mortífago; señores, señoras- y salió por la puerta, dejándonos a todos con el impacto de sus palabras.

¡Mierda! Me sobresalté , tenía que agradecerle el habernos salvado. Salí corriendo detrás de él.

-¡MALFOY!- sí que era rápido el capullo...- ¡MALFOY! ¡ESPERA!- se detuvo y conseguí alcanzarle con una pequeña carrera, mientras me miraba, apoyé mis manos sobre mis rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¡Joder! Tienes las piernas demasiado largas- me pareció verle sonreír.

-¿Querías algo?- arrogante hijo de...

-Sí- refunfuñé- quería darte las gracias, sin tu ayuda no habría pasado de esta noche.

Inclinó la cabeza como aceptación y desapareció.

-Genial, maldito imbécil- y volví sobre mis pasos, necesitaba una tila, o algo más fuerte, después de todo, había sido literalmente apuñalada aquella noche...

Dentro de unos días sería la boda de Bill y Fleur, esperaba ver allí a Harry y a Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

Dolía. Mi cuerpo entero parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, a penas me dejé caer en la cama perdí la conciencia.

Pero ni en sueños me libraba del dolor. Me desperté en medio de pesadillas. No dejaban de cazarme...

Puede que hubiese pasado información durante ese último año a la Orden, pero no por ello había dejado de lado mis tareas como mortífago, debía guardar las apariencias, y he de reconocer que sí, al principio me odié.

El primer avada lo había recibido un muggle, lo trajo el Lord para ponerme a prueba. No dudé. Era él o yo, y prefería lo primero. Aquella noche vomité y lloré durante horas. Las siguientes muertes dejaron de ser difíciles, hasta empecé a ofrecerme voluntario para las misiones; torturé a muggles, sangre sucias, y traidores a la sangre por igual, no podía permitir que, al Snape haber bajado de rango, la Orden dejase de recibir información. Me aseguré de no volver a asesinar a nadie, a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. Fue así que escalé puestos entre los mortífagos, yo era el más joven, y supuestamente, el más leal.

Snape se arrepintió de haberme pedido ayuda para conseguir la información, pues con el primer asesinato, perdí un pedazo de mi alma.

Cuando el alba despuntó aquel sábado, bajé a desayunar; no había nadie en el comedor.

Nadie salvo él. Perecía que todos los mortífagos habían adoptado la Mansión Malfoy como suya. Mi familia había caído muy bajo.

-Draco, buenos días.

Puta voz siseante, me escama la piel.

-Mi Señor.

-Tengo una misión para ti.-Asentí mientras me sentaba a la mesa.- Dime Draco, ¿sabes qué es un Horrocrux?

Fruncí el ceño.

-Sí, Mi Lord, objetos mágicos en los que magos y brujas, extremadamente habilidosos, depositan fragmentos de su propia alma, permitiendo su resurrección.

-Magníficos, eres un joven realmente aplicado. Hace años creé seis Horrocruxes,- esto pintaba mal. Tragué saliva- ya ha sido destruido uno de ellos, y requiero de tus servicios para ocultar el último de ellos-Oh no, mierda...- quiero que busques un lugar alejado, tanto como sea posible, que nadie lo encuentre, nunca, o tú pagarás las consecuencias- sus ojos refulgían, el brillo de la muerte en ellos.

-Como ordenéis.- Incliné la cabeza, bebí de un solo trago el ardiente té y me postré ante él.

-Aquí tienes, muchacho- me extendió una daga; la empuñadura, de plata, tenía la forma de una serpiente, como ojos dos esmeraldas relucían en las cuencas talladas, la hoja sinuosa y con runas que recorrían la parte plana-. Perteneció a Merlín, y fue esta daga, la que Arturo extrajo de la piedra. Como ves, mis Horrocruxes no son meras baratijas. Ahora... ¡Ve!

Me desaparecí tan rápido como pude, tenía que informar a la Orden.

La Madriguera de los Weasley estaba decorada con una gran carpa, luces brillaban a lo largo de un pequeño pasillo, ¿una fiesta? Joder, sí que eran imbéciles, ¿no se daban cuenta de que estábamos en medio de una guerra? Sacudí la cabeza y me pasé una mano por el pelo... echaba de menos llevarlo largo, hacía tiempo que lo corté al ras... Bellatrix tenía la mala costumbre de agarrarme por él cuando iba a torturarme... quise ponérselo un poco difícil.

Suspiré y llamé a la puerta. Uno de los pelirrojos gemelos abrió, le faltaba una oreja.

-¡Oh! Mira lo que ha traído el gato, ¡un hurón albino!-Odio ese calificativo.- Encantado de tenerte con nosotros. Pasa, pasa, ¿un té?

Gruñí y entré, tenía que acabar con esta mierda, y cuanto antes mejor.

-¿Dónde está Shackelbot? Lo necesito, a él y a Lupin...- mi antebrazo izquierdo ardía. la Marca Tenebroso, el Señor Oscuro reclamaba la presencia de sus subordinados, por suerte, el dolor era más suave que otras veces, lo que significaba que me había dejado fuera de la reunión.

El pelirrojo, Fred o George, o como fuese, me frunció el ceño y desapareció por las escaleras. Al poco bajó con los dos personajes, y tres malditos leones detrás.

La Comadreja en cuanto me vio trató de atacarme, su varita despidió un Depulso, que bloqueé con agilidad, y respondí con un Crucio. Su grito me hizo sonreír, mientras el resto, alterados , lo socorrían.

-¡Malfoy! ¡Basta!- Shackelbot, seguido por Lupin, me miró, agachado junto a ese estúpido Weasley, que poco después fue sacado de allí a rastras, desapareciendo por la escalera, gracias a la ayuda del gemelo sin oreja, que me fulminó con la mirada.

Potter enseguida se encontró a centímetros de mí, sujetando su varita con fuerza mientras apretaba el cuello de mi camisa negra.

-Maldito mortífago, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PRESENTARTE EN ESTA CASA...

-Harry- Granger lo separó de mí, mientras me miraba con recriminación.

-Empezó tu amigo, Potter, no yo.- Potter apenas podía contener su rabia, y yo simplemente me giré hacia los dos adultos-. El Lord quiere que oculte algo, sé que no murió la primera vez que se enfrentó a Potter...

-Y nosotros- dijo el aludido con altanería.-creó Horrocruxes, los estamos buscando- rodé los ojos.

-Bien, aquí tienes uno- y le entregué la daga..

La miró, como si esta le susurrase palabras de muerte,y destrucción. Bien, así que sí era un Horrocrux después de todo, quién mejor que El-Niño-Que-Vivió, que tiene un vínculo especial con el Lord, para comprobar que es un objeto maldito, ¿no?

-¿Cómo es posible...? ¿Realmente... tú... estás con nosotros?- abrió los ojos sorprendido. Supongo que nadie le iba a poner otro Horrocrux tan a huevo...

-No,solo me pongo de parte de mi padrino.

-Harry, con este... son 3 los Horrocruxes que tenemos-Granger parecía mirarme agradecida.

Siguieron hablando entre ellos, no sé qué decían, no prestaba atención, me había quedado mirando como un imbécil a la chica. Llevaba un vestido negro y el cabello recogido en un moño completamente deshecho, estaba tan guapa como en cuarto curso... Mierda, me estaba poniendo duro viendo sus piernas desnudas, largas, bronceadas y torneadas... esto es malo... debía pensar en otras cosas. Me froté los ojos y me pasé una mano por el pelo, tratando de imaginarme cualquier cosa que ayudase con el gran problema bajo mis pantalones... a mi padre con vestido, a mis padres creándome... un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, y ya más calmado vuelvo a centra mi atención. Shackelbot parecía estar diciéndome algo:

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-Si sabes de algún otro Horrrocrux- repitió.

-No. Solo dijo que no eran baratijas. Cada Horrocrux debe tener su propia historia, ¿cuáles fueron los anteriores?

-El anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, su abuelo, que fue destruido por Dumbledore; el diario- apuntó Granger señalando con el dedo a nadie en concreto- su propio diario, Harry acabó con él durante el segundo año; y sabemos que el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin es otro, pero Regulus Black lo robó de su escondite...

-Y la serpiente-completó Potter.

-¿Nagini?- acojonante, estábamos muertos.

Granger asintió.

-La daga, ¿qué historia tiene?- me preguntó con esos grandes ojos ambarinos brillando de emoción.

-Parece que Arturo no sacó una espada de la piedra, sino una daga, es Excálibur.- Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa- Tengo que irme.

-Malfoy,- me detuvo Potter- no esperes que confíe en ti.

Sonreí de medio lado:

-Ni que lo desease.

Cuando ya salía de la casa, escuché a Granger gritar:

-¡Harry James Potter! ¡Aún no te has vestido! ¡Sube a tu cuarto y cámbiate!

Miré al cielo. Hoy habría tormenta. Y desaparecí.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de que comenzase la boda llegó el ministro Scrimgeour con el propósito de informarnos y legarnos la última voluntad y testamento del director Dumbledore. Algo que hizo con retraso. Le acusé de no tener derecho alguno a requisar tales objetos y mantenerlos bajo su poder solo para examinarlos, cuando legalmente ya nos pertenecían, ¡el Ministerio de Magia no podía apoderarse de los objetos del difunto sin antes haber evidencias de que fuesen oscuros!

-"A Ronald Bilius Weasley, le dejo mi Desiluminador, con la esperanza de que me recordará cuando lo utilice"-comenzó, y enseguida miró a Ron interrogándole con esos ojos pequeños y agudos.- ¿Alguna razón por la cual Dumbledore le cedería un objeto tan valioso, señor Weasley?

-Para apagar luces, supongo.

El ministro no se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero continuó con reticencia.

-"A Hermione Jean Granger, le dejo mi copia de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, con la esperanza de que la encontrará entretenida e instructiva"- me tendió el pequeño tomo, haciendo que se me llenasen los ojos de lágrimas contenidas.- ¿Algún código secreto...?

No dejé que continuase, corté su diatriba mirándole con furia.

-Él sabía que me gustaban los libros, si el Ministerio no ha encontrado nada relevante, es porque no lo hay.

Scrimgeour pareció a punto de contradecirme, pero pareció decidir que continuar con el testamento era más relevante.

-"A Harry James Potter, le dejo la Snitch que atrapó en su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, como un recordatorio de las recompensas de la perseverancia y la habilidad"- leyó el hombre con sospecha.-Se me ocurre que Dumbledore podría haber encantado la Snitch para que se abriese solo ante su usted, seguro que usted sabe el porqué, ¿no es así, señorita Granger?

-Las Snitch tienen memoria táctil. Si hubiese algo en su interior ¿no cree que ya se habría abierto?

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Harry.

-A decir verdad no, Dumbledore también te legó la espada de Godric Gryffindor, un importante artefacto histórico, y como tal pertenece a...

-¡Esa espada pertenece a Harry! Ella le eligió a él, salió del Sombrero Seleccionador para que Harry la tomase...-comencé

-Eso no hace que sea de la exclusiva propiedad del Señor Potter, puede aparecer ante cualquier digno Gryffindor, y podría haber razones ocultas por las cuales te cediese a ti la espada, pensaba, como muchos otros, que eras quien derrotaría a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero...

-Ya, ¿eso es lo que ha estado haciendo el Ministerio todo este tiempo? ¿Tratar de abrir una Snitch a la fuerza, buscar códigos secretos en un libro y preguntarse por un desiluminador, en lugar de plantar cara, reconocer que Voldemort se ha levantado una vez más? ¡Ahí afuera la gente está muriendo!-explotó Harry-. Ojoloco Moody murió, y George Weasley perdió una oreja, ambos tratando de sacarme de la casa de los Dursleys; Hermione ha tenido que sacrificar mucho por mí, sus padres...- guardó silencio, nadie debía saber que había desmemoriado a mis padres, y mucho menos que los había enviado lejos... dolía que me lo recordasen, y además, era peligroso para ellos-. Muchos hijos de Muggles sufren, y todo es porque no me creísteis desde un inicio, me disteis por loco. Y todavía pretende que colaboremos con usted.

El muy cabrón se atrevió a levantar la varita contra Harry, lo que hizo que Ron y yo nos pusiésemos en tensión, preparados para actuar. Harry nos detuvo.

-No confío en el Ministerio para siquiera plantearme una colaboración en conjunto con usted- le mostró la cicatriz. "No debo decir mentiras".

Poco después de que entrasen los señores Weasley alterados por el alboroto, se escuchó la puerta trasera cerrarse.

Subimos deprisa los escalones hasta el cuarto que compartían Harry y Ron. Conjuré un Muffliato.

-Por qué no pudo darnos ninguna otra pista sobre los malditos Horrocrux.

-Puede que fuese todo lo brillante que se dice que era... peo hay que reconocer que estaba como una jodida cabra.- me respondió Ron.

-No lo sé, chicos... ni siquiera entiendo por qué nos ha dejado todas estas baratijas, lo único que realmente nos habría venido bien sería la maldita espada... ¡Joder! Es frustrante...-dijo Harry.

-Yo ni siquiera conozco este libro, no tengo ni idea de qué va...

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!- me interrumpió Ron.-Todos los niños han leído ese libro alguna vez, tiene todas las historias necesarias para irte a dormir.

Al final solo bajamos al jardín para terminar de ayudar con los últimos retoques de la boda.


	5. Chapter 5

Bailábamos en la pista viendo como Bill y Fleur cortaban la tarta. Hacían buena pareja. Todo iba incriblemente bien, cuando sucedió.

Hubo un estallido, todo saltó por los aires, y el caos comenzó.

Gritos. Cristales rotos. Destrucción.

-¡Largaos! ¡Han descubierto vuestro escondite!- gritó un haz de luz con la voz de Malfoy.

Apenas desapareció aquella luz, corrí hacia Ron y Harry, les cogí del brazo y nos desaparecimos en Tottenham Court Road.

Habían vuelto a descubrir nuestro escondite... me entraron ganas de darle un puñetazo a algo.

Y lo recordé.

-¡Harry! ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños! Ginny y yo teníamos pensado sacar una tarta cuando la boda terminase.

-No importa, Hermione.

Suspirando nos metimos en una cafetería.

-¿Qué van a tomar?

-Un capuccino, por favor-respondí a la camarera.

-Lo mismo- dijo Harry.

-Ehh.. yo estoy bien, gracias- contestó Ron, aún estaba agotado tras la imperdonable que le había lanzado Malfoy apenas unas horas antes.

Pensando en Malfoy...

-Tenemos que encontrar el guardapelo de Voldemort- solté a bocajarro.

Harry se frotó los ojos, cansado, parecía haber envejecido varios años de golpe.

-Primero deberíamos encontrar un lugar en el que refugiar...

No pudo terminar la frase, un mortífago apareció de la nada, y conjuró un Avada que esquivamos por poco; otro mortífago se materializó delante de nuestras narices, desatando un agresivo duelo donde las maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro, impactando contra las paredes, y rompiendo las ventanas .

Harry lanzó un Sectumsempra al que estaba a nuestra derecha, y yo conseguí dar en el pecho con un Obliviate al que se escondía tras el mostrador. Nos acercamos a ellos.

-Es Avery- dijo Ron-lo reconozco del Ministerio.

-Y este es Crabbe Senior- añadió Harry.

-¿Cómo nos han encontrado?No lo entiendo.

Les sujeté por los hombros y nos aparecí en las afueras de Grimmauld Place.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- me preguntó Harry.

-Creo, creo que sé cómo encontrar el Guardapelo-le contesté. Mientras quitaba las salvaguardas que Malfoy había vuelto a poner en su sitio cuando me rescató- Tened cuidado.

Entramos sigilosamente en la casa, comprobamos que no hubiese nadie y nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Y bien?- me apremiaron ambos.

-¿Recordáis al elfo? Sí, el de Regulus- añadí antes sus caras de extrañeza.- ese tan maleducado...-en seguida comprendieron, pues solo habíamos convivido con un elfo desagradable .

-Kreacher- dijo Harry.

-Ese mismo. La cosa es que, si era el elfo de Regulus, seguro que podrá decirnos dónde se encuentra el Guardapelo, después de todo fue él quien ayudó a...

Un sonoro _crack_ retumbó en la cocina, impidiéndome continuar.

-¡Mestizos, traidores y sangresucias! ¡La casa! ¡La ama estaría furiosa! ¡Tanta mugre!- hablando del rey de Roma.

-¡Tú!-gritó Harry, y le agarró por el pescuezo. Yo me alarmé y traté de separarle del pobre ser, pero Ron me retuvo, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-¡Maldito! ¡Suelta a Kreacher!-berreaba el elfo.

-¡Dime dónde está el guardapelo y te soltaré!

-¿Guardapelo? El amo Regulus trajo uno una vez-Harry soltó a Kreacher, y Ron y yo suspiramos aliviados- Coff coff.

-¡¿Dónde lo guardaste? ¿Qué hiciste con él?

El elfo se sobó el cuello.

-El amo pidió a Kreacher que destruyese el guardapelo, pero Kreacher no pudo hacerlo- cogió una cazuela y comenzó a azotarse con ella, mientras de sus ojos, grandes y redondos como pelotas de golf, saltaban gruesos lagrimones. Traté de detenerlo pero Harry me detuvo- Así que Kreacher lo guardó, sí, lo guardó... hasta que ese sucio Mundungus se lo robó a Kreacher, y ahora está muerto...

-¡Muerto!-gritamos los tres.

Kreacher señaló al armario y yo me acerqué con temor, tragando saliva. Abrí de un tirón la puerta.

Casi vomito allí mismo...

Un cuerpo sin vida cayó hacia delante sobre el suelo de la cocina, sus ojos vacíos miraban a la nada, sin vida, su cuerpo ensangrentado ya en un estado de descomposición avanzado.

-¡Ese! Kreacher lo metió en la alacena. Los mortífagos llegaron cuando entró en la casa. Registraba las cosas, los tesoros de Kreacher, robó el guardapelo y cuando la señora Lestrange lo vio, arranó lo arrancó del sucio Mundungus. Lo torturó por horas. Dejó el cadáver en el suelo, manchando la casa de mi ama.

¡Agh! Eso da asco.

Quería salir de allí, y por la mirada en los ojos de mis amigos, yo no era la única. Pero aún no era el momento.

-Kreacher, ¿sabes dónde está ahora el guardapelo?

-¡No hables a Kreacher! ¡Sucia! ¡Inmunda!

-¡Contesta la pregunta, Kreacher!- ordenó Harry.

-La gorda lo tiene- respondió el elfo entre gruñidos- la gorda cara de sapo.

Los tres nos miramos.

-Umbridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba destrozado, mi cuerpo protestaba con cada respiración.

Habían pasado apenas tres horas desde el ataque a la Madriguera de los Weasley, y al no haber ni rastro de Potter el Señor Oscuro hizo pagar a todos por su ausencia. Cada Cruciatus lanzada por aquel psicópata dolía como si te atravesasen miles de agujas y tuvieses whiskey de fuego corriéndote por las venas.

Al menos el salvador había vuelto a lograrlo. Salir huyendo era cosa de serpientes, pero ese Potter lograba sobresalir con sus dotes.

Suspiré tirado en el suelo de mi cuarto, tratando de refrescarme con el frío de la madera.

Me puse en pie poco a poco justo cuando una maraña de pelo negro entró y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

-Sobrino-su simple presencia me daba ganas de gritar.

-Tía.

-Me alegra que estés levantado. El Señor Oscuro requiere de tu presencia.

Maldiciendo mi mala suerte bajé las escaleras hasta la sala de reuniones. Allí, en su trono de cráneos, acariciando a Nagini como si fuese un mero cachorrito, estaba el calvo cabrón.

-Mi Lord- me hinqué en una rodilla.

-Ahhh Draco... espero que el castigo no haya producido una desmejora en tus dotes estratégicas- fruncí el ceño.- Necesito que cubras a una querida amiga.

Estoy jodido.

_XxX_

Al día siguiente, el 1 de agosto de 1997, se produjo el golpe de estado en el Ministerio de Magia; durante años, muchos mortífagos habían sido infiltrados entre altos y bajos cargos, para evitar las sospechas, y otros tantos trabajadores que rodeaban al ministro Scrimgeour habían sido sometidos bajo el encantamiento Imperius, y puestos a disposición de las Órdenes de Voldemort; como consecuencia, Scrimgeour fue capturado y brutalmente torturado para obtener información sobre el paradero de Potter.

Se negó a soltar prenda. Un Avada acabó con su vida, aunque la versión oficial era que había renunciado, dejando a Thicknesse como testaferro.

Pocos días después, aún cojeaba un poco siguiendo a aquella vieja cara de sapo vestida de rosa y volantes, mientras se paseaba por los pasillos del Ministerio hacia su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

-Joven Malfoy, veo que ha crecido para bien en estos últimos años- ¡Ah, Merlín, qué asco! ¿Me estaba comiendo con los ojos?

Carraspeé, incómodo, ante su lujurioso escrutinio, y procuré mantener mi expresión impertérrita mientras me apoyaba contra la pared del rincón más oscuro y alejado de la loca esa.

Umbridge se quitó el gran guardapelo que llevaba al cuello y lo depositó sobre la mesa... Espera... ¿Guardapelo?

-Ese guardapelo, ¿de dónde lo ha sacado?- dije acercándome poco a poco a ella.

-¡Oh! ¿Este?- dijo señalándolo- El Lord me lo ha regalado, dijo que era de suma importancia que lo mantuviese seguro, así que no me alejo mucho de él, ¿te lo puedes creer, muchacho? ¡El Lord me dio una misión!-Siguió parloteando sobre lo honrada que se sentía de que el Señor Tenebroso hubiese confiado en ella, pero yo apenas escuchaba, me habían venido a la mente unas palabras, algo que Granger había dicho hacía muy poco: El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin.

¡Me cago en la puta! ¡El guardapelo! ¡Era el Horrocrux!

Traté de disimular como pude la sorpresa y dándome la vuelta me sumergí en las sombras.

Pasaron dos horas en las que solo pensé en la manera de informar al trío dorado de que la maldita amante de los gatos tenía el guardapelo, cuando un gran revuelo se hizo presente en la sala contigua... Miré a Umbridge que parecía alterada, y cacareaba algo sobre salir a ver qué ocurría. La detuve.

-Quédese aquí, yo iré a ver qué ocurre. Manténgase encerrada.

Ni siquiera hizo ademán de detenerme. Maldita zorra, dándoselas de valiente e importante ante el Lord, y ni siquiera trataba de saber qué coño ocurría al otro lado de la puerta, en su propio departamento.

Cuando abrí la puerta lo primero que vi fue el revoloteo de miles de hojas de papel, varias máquinas de imprenta ardiendo, y gente chillando... Lo segundo...

* * *

Muchas gracias a los que leéis el fic, y si podéis, dejadme algún review, me alegra muchísimo conocer vuestras opiniones, y me ayudan a actualizar más rápido.

Un besazo y nos leemos.

PD: si veis alguna falta de ortografía no dudéis en decírmelo, trato de tener cuidado, pero como suelo escribir muy rápido a veces se me va alguna letra, o palabra/expresión jeje.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry se empeñaba en no utilizar Occlumancia, decía que nunca iba a dominarla; a veces dejaba que su mente vagase dentro de su conexión con Voldemort, aseguraba que necesitaba saber qué estaba haciendo, a pesar de odiar el vínculo que los unía; eso nos permitía una cierta ventaja, pero también significaba que Voldemort podría ver a través de los ojos de Harry, en cualquier momento. Por ahora, sabíamos que buscaba a Gregorovitch, otro fabricante de varitas, posiblemente para raptarlo, igual que había hecho con Ollivander... Harry seguía insistiendo en que Voldemort seguramente querría averiguar qué había ocurrido cuando los hechizos lanzados por sus varitas habían colisionado... Era una tontería insistir en el tema, pero no dejaba de sentirme incómoda, tenía una mala sensación con todo esto.

Aquella mañana Kreacher nos había dado la noticia de que Alecto Carrow sería la nueva directora de Hogwarts, y quisiéramos o no, no podíamos dejar de pensar en nuestros amigos, todos ellos partían en esos instantes hacia el castillo, posiblemente planeando nuevas maneras de joder el régimen que se impondría en el colegio. Sabía que eran lo bastante fuertes para aguantar todo lo que estaba por venir.

El día anterior a nuestra incursión, habíamos planeado una forma de entrar en el Ministerio De Magia, posiblemente el lugar más peligroso para nosotros en los tiempos que corrían, pero había que intentarlo. Durante horas discutimos sobre quién debía o no ir, y Ron, por mucho que adorase al maldito cabezota, se empeñaba en que debía quedarme en la casa, esperando su regreso. Jamás me hubiese planteado semejante estupidez, por muy hija de muggles que fuese, nadie me iba a quitar el derecho de ayudar a mis mejores amigos. Así pues, cuando llegó el momento, nos aparecimos en el callejón donde tendría lugar la primera fase de nuestro plan.

-Todo en orden- dije- debería estar aquí en cinco minutos, más o menos. Cuando la haya dejado sin sentido...

-Hermione, lo sabemos- me interrumpió Ron- ¿Y quién se supone que iba a abrir la puerta antes de que llegue?- dijo señalando a la puerta de incendios que daba al viejo teatro.

Pegué un respingo, y abrí la cerradura del candado con un Alohomora. Ron colocó la capa de invisibilidad sobre nuestras cabezas, agachándonos para que nuestro cuerpos, mucho más desarrollados que en la época en que Harry la recibió, cupiesen bajo ella.

A los pocos minutos, la pequeña bruja del Ministerio apareció y fue impactada por un hechizo aturdidor por mi parte. Cogí varios cabellos de su pelo gris y los añadía a un matraz de barro que contenía la poción Multijugos. Llevamos a la bruja a través de la puerta.

-Es Mafalda Hoppkiss- dijo Ron leyendo una tarjeta que la identificaba como ayudante de la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de la Magia-. Será mejor que te vayas preparando, Hermione.

Empecé a vestirme con la ropa de Mafalda tras beber la poción Multijugos, colgándome su bolso al hombro.

-Vamos, Hermione, date prisa- me apremió Harry.

-Ya va.

Salí corriendo a la calle, entornando la puerta donde descansaba nuestra víctima, y esperé a que llegasen nuestros siguientes objetivos.

Un pequeño chasquido me alertó de la aparición de un nuevo mago, bajo y con cara de perro.

-Oh, hola, Mafalda.

-Umm, hola, ¿qué tal todo?- pregunté en guardia.

-Pues no muy bien...

-Lamento oír eso... ¿un caramelo? Un dulce siempre ayuda cuando uno se siente decaído, ¿no lo crees?

-Eres muy amable, querida- dijo tomando uno de los caramelos vomitivos, creación de Fred y George. El efecto fue prácticamente inmediato... el pobre hombre se inclinó en cuestión de segundos, expulsando todo el contenido de su estómago.

-Oh, cielos, tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre- exclamé sobre el ruido de las arcadas, mientras me acercaba al hombre y le arrancaba unos cuantos cabellos, sin que se diese cuenta.

-N-no... n-no p-puedo... hoy debo ir.

-Pero no puedes presentarte en el Ministerio en tan mal estado, señor mío. Lo mejor será que vaya usted a San Mungo, realmente tiene muy mal aspecto.

Finalmente el hombre se sentó y logró estabilizarse lo suficiente para aparecerse, dejando tras de sí su maletín. Rápidamente le pasé los cabellos a Ron, que los introdujo en el vial con la poción, y lo bebió de un tirón, transformándose en el pequeño hombre de aspecto perruno. Ya solo faltaba uno.

Me alejé lo suficiente de ellos para alcanzar a un hombre alto, de cabello negro y rizado. Volví tendiéndole el pelo arrancado a Harry, que se colocó una túnica más grande, y apareció minutos después con un aspecto totalmente diferente, con barba y una constitución poderosa.

-Joder, que acojone das, tío- susurró Ron.

Descendimos por unos escalones hacia lo que parecía un baño públicos, separándonos. Entré al baño de señoras y esperé mi turno para el retrete...

-Ah Merlín, que asco... Ah, no se les podía ocurrir otra forma... nooooo, tenían que ser raros para todo... ¡AY DIOS, QUIÉN HABRÁ ENTRADO AQUÍ! Ah mierda, maldito mundo mágico... de qué narices me sorprendo... - estuve largos segundos debatiéndome si poner un solo pie dentro del retrete cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me hicieron colar los pies en el váter al escurrirme, gimiendo por el asco me di cuenta de que realmente permanecía seca, así que sin querer pensar más en toda la situación, estiré el brazo y tiré de la cadena, y en el mismo momento en que lo hice aparecí en una de las chimeneas del Ministerio de Magia.

Salí reuniendo todo el valor que tenía metido en el cuerpo, di unos cuantos pasos y en seguida lo vi...

Una enorme y tétrica escultura de oscura piedra negra dominaba todo el espacio central, representando una bruja y un mago que observaban, vigilantes, a los trabajadores del Ministerio que salían de las chimeneas, y lo peor de todo era sobre qué estaban sentados...

Hombres, mujeres y niños desnudos, con grotescas y deformes expresiones...

-Muggles...- susurré.

-Psst, hey.

Miré hacia el hombre de aspecto perruno que me hacía señas tras una columna, junto a él un robusto mago. Suspirando me dirigí hacia ellos, prestando atención a mi alrededor.

-¿Todo bien?- les pregunté.

-Todo es una mierda, ¿habéis visto las estatuas?-preguntó la voz de Ron, Harry y yo asentimos con pesadez.

-Ya sé cuál es el nombre de este tío,- susurró Harry señalando su nuevo cuerpo,- Runcorn, y parece que por aquí impone.

-Bien, será mejor que continuemos.

Llegamos a la cola de los ascensores, cuando alguien gritó:

-¡Cattermole!- la gente comenzó a inclinar sus cabezas con respeto, susurrando Buenos días, Yaxley, vi como Harry palidecía a medida que se acercaba hasta detenerse ante Ron- Solicité a alguien de Mantenimiento Mágico que se ocupase de arreglar mi oficina, aún sigue lloviendo.

-Lloviendo... en su oficina, dice, emmm... eso no es bueno ¿no?- dijo Ron sonriendo nervioso.

-¿Te hace gracia?- gruñó el imponente mago.

-N-no, señor...

-¿Te das cuenta de que voy abajo a interrogar a tu esposa? Me sorprende que no estés consolando a tu mujer, pero supongo que al menos eres un poco inteligente, alejarte ahora de ella es lo correcto, asegúrate de casarte con una sangrepura la próxima vez; pero por ahora, yo que tú me aseguraría de satisfacer las peticiones del jefe del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, puede que si te das prisa me sienta lo suficientemente magnánimo para con tu esposa, ¿qué te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa lobuna, y desapareció por donde mismo había llegado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Mi esposa... es decir, la mujer de Cattermole, estará aterrada, y no sé ni cómo arreglar el estropicio de su oficina.-dijo Ron nada más entrar en el cubículo del ascensor, solo estábamos nosotros tres, una suerte...

-Inténtalo con un Finite Incantatem- le propuse- si no se detiene es que algo va mal con el Encantamiento Atmosférico, así que prueba con un Impervious, de esa forma protegerás sus pertenencias.

-Dilo de nuevo, lentamente...- me apremió Ron mientras buscaba una pluma en sus bolsillos, con desesperación.

Una voz incorpórea nos hizo saber el piso en el que nos encontrábamos:

-Nivel dos, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, incluye: Oficina Contra Uso Indebido de la Magia, Cuartel General de Aurores y Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.- Harry y yo empujamos a Ron para que saliese del cubículo.

-Nivel uno, Ministro de Magia y Personal de Apoyo, incluye: Comisión de Registro de Nacidos de Muggles.

-Harry, es aquí... En el Profeta publicaron un artículo sobre Umbridge como jefa de la Comisión. Esperemos que aún no esté enjuiciando a algún nacido de muggles.- murmuré poniéndome de puntillas para alcanzar la nueva altura de mi amigo.

Harry asintió y salimos a pasos apresurados del ascensor.

Muchos magos y brujas tecleaban sobre máquinas de escribir, memorandos de todas las formas volaban por doquier. Nos colocamos tras una columna, y comencé a rebuscar en mi bolso. Por más tonto que fuese, necesitábamos hacer salir a Umbridge de donde quiera que estuviese, y si por algún casual estaba en su oficina, mejor que mejor.

Saqué un par de Detonadores Trampa de Fred y George, y un tarro Chinches Bailarinas, compradas en mi última salida al callejón Diagon, a quien pican le hacen bailar durante horas... suspiré y asentí a Harry. Solo esperaba que después de todo eso pudiésemos encontrar a Ron lo suficientemente rápido para salir de allí. Mientras pensaba en ello alguien me tocó el hombro por detrás, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejamos a Ron, pero parece ser que más del que había calculado, pues al girarme me di de morros contra la empapada camisa de un Ron con cara de susto, habían comenzado a desaparecer los efectos de la poción Multijugos , diciéndole a Harry algo sobre un juicio donde se condenaba a los nacidos de muggles a depositar su varita ante el tribunal y, posteriormente, eran llevados a Azkaban.

Sin querer prestar mayor atención a sus murmullos, para evitar descentrarme, lancé con fuera los Detonadores, y esperamos hasta que se escuchó un horrible estruendo, la gente comenzó a chillar asustada, corriendo de un lado para otro; abrí la tapa de las chinches y pronto el ruido incrementó, gritos, claqueteo de zapatos, súplicas, máquinas de imprenta y de escribir volando por todas partes, pequeños incendios formados por la caída de algún que otro puro, mesas volcadas por los golpes... un auténtico maremágnum que causó la risa de Harry mientras corría entre las mesas a mi lado... y que pareció alertar a alguien al otro lado de uno de los despachos...

Me detuve ante la puerta antes de chocar contra un descolocado hombre rubio , muy alto, que me miraba como si estuviese viendo a Fluffy jugando con Norberto. Pero parece que se recompuso lo suficientemente rápido.

Buscáis el guardapelo Resonó su voz profunda en mi cabeza. Me sobresalté, pero asentí con la cabeza rápidamente, y él señaló la puerta por la que acababa de salir.

Solté un silbido para llamar la atención de Harry y Ron, que rebuscaban en otras oficinas vacías, tratando de encontrar algún documento que pudiese sernos de ayuda. Ellos se acercaron rápidamente, mirando desconfiados a Malfoy, que llamó a la puerta de Umbridge con tranquilidad, aún de espaldas a ella, manteniendo sus ojos plomizos en los míos.

-Umbridge, abre, todo está bajo control- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Nada más abrir la puerta me imagino lo que vio: a Malfoy sonriendo con ironía apoyando las manos en los bordes de la puerta, y a nosotros tres, fulminándola con nuestras miradas.

Trató de volver a cerrar la puerta, pero Malfoy se lo impidió dándole una patada a la madera, haciendo que Umbridge cayera de espaldas sobre el suelo. Dirigió su varita contra ella.

-Será mejor que cojáis el puto guardapelo y os larguéis cagando hostias. Con el lío que habéis montado lo raro es que no hayan aparecido mortífagos por aquí.

Entonces lo vi, sobre el escritorio de roble, un guardapelo de oro tallado, Harry lo cogió deprisa y se lo colgó al cuello, mientras Malfoy le lanzaba un Obliviate a la vieja cara de sapo, que se quedó despatarrada sobre el suelo, con los ojos idos.

Malfoy salió junto a nosotros y nos guió hacia los ascensores. Parecía que íbamos a lograr llegar hasta la Red Flu...

Cuando todo se fue a la mierda...

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero...¿qué tal un par de reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Conseguimos llegar al área del Atrio sin ningún contratiempo, más allá del traqueteo, golpes y sacudidas del ascensor. Ya teníamos las chimeneas a la vista cuando de entre el gentío comenzaron a aparecer Carroñeros, una veintena de ellos, que posaron sus ojos en mí en cuestión de segundos, y luego se fijaron en mis indeseables compañeros. Maldije mi suerte, y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó.

Las maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro de la gran sala, haciendo que los trabajadores del Ministerio, los más sensatos, huyeran gritando aterrorizados. Mejor que salieran de toda esta mierda lo más rápido posible, ningún inocente merecía verse en medio de una batalla a muerte.

Los Carroñeros caían por sencillas maldiciones lanzadas por el Trío Dorado, maldiciones y hechizos jodidamente inofensivos cuando nos encontramos en una puta guerra, ¡no estábamos en una maldita clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡Qué narices hacían gritando Desmaius y Petrificus Totalus, cuando nos atacaban con Avadas!

Saltamos bajo la mesa de recepción, protegiéndonos de las maldiciones de los Carroñeros, que cada vez se acercaban más y más. No íbamos a salir de esta, y lo peor era que mi tapadera se había ido a la mierda, y como consecuencia, la Resistencia, la Orden del Fénix, y todos los toca cojones que tenían ganas de inmolarse, no recibirían más información del lado Oscuro.

Lancé otro Crucio a uno de los Carroñeros, estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

–¡Tenéis que largaros! –les grité.

–¿Y cómo coño lo hacemos? –me respondió Weasley.

–¡Maldita sea! –me incliné hacia un lado cuando una maldición asesina pasó volando a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Le respondí con un Eviscerate.

El Carroñero comenzó a retorcerse sobre el suelo de mármol, chillando como un cerdo, con las tripas desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Se arrodilló con esfuerzo tratando de recoger las vísceras, que se escurrían por la sangre de entre sus dedos. Sonreí con satisfacción, hasta que vi la cara de Granger, pálida, mirándome con horror; me encogí de hombros, y volví a agacharme.

–Tengo una idea– dijo Potter de pronto– vosotros corred hacia la primera Red Flu cuando dé la señal. –se puso de pie y salió corriendo, gritando como un loco que él era el Indeseable Número 1, el gran Harry Potter.

Todos los Carroñeros que quedaban se giraron hacia él, dirigiendo sus varitas a su cabeza.

–¡Corred! –no lo hicimos... ¿Ese anormal con complejo de héroe estaba tomándonos el pelo? Qué coño se supone que íbamos a hacer contra el Lord Oscuro si el muy idiota moría justo ahora.

Conté los carroñeros que quedaban. Seis. Inspiré hondo mientras veía a Potter ocultarse tras una de las columnas. Salí de debajo del gran escritorio lleno de panfletos del Ministerio. Tomé con mi mano derecha la varita, y me arremangué la camisa negra en el otro brazo.

–Magna Serpens, Neca– susurré apoyando la varita contra la gran serpiente del Mosmordre tatuado en mi antebrazo. Esta comenzó a cobrar vida, llenándose de energía, reptando sobre la calavera...– Avada Kedavra– concentré el hechizo en los seis Carroñeros restantes, que ahora acorralaban a Potter, extendí mi mano hacia ellos, mientras Granger y Weasley gritaban.

Seis potentes haces de luz fueron expulsados de mi mano, cada uno de ellos rodeado de una serpiente con las fauces abiertas.

No pudieron protegerse.

Caí al suelo de rodillas, exhausto, sosteniendo mi cabeza palpitante, y tosiendo sangre negra, contaminada. Aquel hechizo... me había jurado que nunca más lo emplearía.

Justo en el momento en que los tres leones se acercaban a mí, escuché los pasos apresurados de alguien que se alejaba en una alocada carrera. Miré, demasiado agotado para levantar la varita, y suspiré. Ahí iba... mi última oportunidad para mantener mi tapadera se alejaba a grandes zancadas... seguramente el Señor Oscuro acababa de ser informado de mi preciosa traición.

Antes de que me diese cuenta todo se había vuelto negro.


	9. Chapter 9

-¡Malfoy!- grité, corriendo hacia él, y deteniendo su caída antes de que diese con la cabeza contra el suelo de mármol. Se había desmayado.- Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Ayudadme!

Trataba de sostener su peso, pero era demasiado para mí y terminé escurriéndome, hasta acabar sentada con su cabeza en mis piernas.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! ¡¿Lo habéis visto?! ¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese? ¡Los ha matado!-gritaba Harry alterado.

-¡Harry Potter, no seas imbécil! Si no llega a ser por él ¡ahora mismo ya estarías muerto!-le respondí chillando. Ron parecía haberse quedado mudo, boqueaba como un pez- ¿Qué clase de insensato eres? ¿Te das cuenta de que si hubieses muerto se nos habrían acabado todas las posibilidades contra Voldemort?

-Yo...-me miró titubeando.

-Tenemos que irnos, chicos-consiguió pronunciar Ron rascándose el cuello en un tic nervioso que nunca antes le había visto.

-Sí, y llevarlo con nosotros.-le contesté recuperando la compostura.

Traté de ponerme en pie agarrando a Malfoy por debajo de las axilas, tirando con fuerza hasta incorporar su cuerpo... el muy idiota pesaba el doble de lo que parecía.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es Malfoy!- Ron me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Es que soy la única aquí que ha visto cómo nos ha salvado! ¿Solo yo tengo un poco de sentido común? Un Carroñero acaba de salir por esa chimenea,posiblemente, no, seguro que ha ido a informar a Voldemort de la traición de Malfoy.- abrieron la boca para protestar- Ni una palabra más. Cogedlo.

A regañadientes, Harry cogió a Malfoy por los brazos y Ron por las piernas, mientras yo caminaba hacia la primera chimenea... casi me encontré rezando a todos los dioses, habidos y por haber, cuando vi que no habían desconectado la Red Flu. Justo cuando ya estábamos dentro, pensando en Grimmauld Place, sentí un agarre sobre mi tobillo.

Ya habíamos comenzado a Aparecernos en la mansión. Pateé con todas mis fuerzas aquella mano que se aferraba a mí como un grillete, gritando mientras la Aparición continuaba, sin soltar a mis amigos o a Malfoy, hasta que oí el sonido del hueso atravesando la piel.

El agarre sobre mi pierna se alivió, y antes de que pudiésemos materializarnos completamente en nuestro destino, pensé otra dirección de forma brusca...

El grito rasgó el aire cuando caímos sobre el suelo.

-¡Ron!-chillé.

Ron estaba tirado como un trapo a varios metros de Harry y de mí. Me levanté rápidamente, corriendo hacia él, y me agaché a su lado.

-Oh por favor, por favor...

Ron gritaba, agonizante, sobre el suelo agarrándose el músculo desgarrado de su brazo izquierdo, era como si un trozo de carne le hubiese sido cortado con un cuchillo muy afilado, extrayéndolo limpiamente. Aparté su mano ensangrentada, y la camisa destrozada para contemplar la herida... era mala, muy mala... Respiré hondo para tratar de calmarme.

-Desmaius.- susurré, no quería que sufriese más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Harry se acercó a mí corriendo, sufriendo una arcada al ver el estado de Ron.

-Ha sufrido una despartición severa, conozco hechizos que pueden reparar la escisión. Presiona la herida- le indiqué, haciendo un torniquete con un trozo de la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta, rasgué la tela con los dientes, sin importarme el tirón que sentí en ellos- Pero no me atrevo a intentarlo, podría causarle el doble de daño.-apreté la tela sobre el hombro para cortar el flujo de sangre.-Tráeme mi bolso, se ha caído por donde aterrizamos.

Harry se movió rápidamente, en segundos ya estaba a mi lado.

-Accio Díctamo. Solo unas gotas bastarán para cerrar la herida, tendrá que tener el brazo en cabestrillo por un tiempo.

Una vez que el Díctamo comenzó a expulsar un humo verdoso, cauterizando la herida, me permití respirar con tranquilidad. Me levanté con pesadez, la adrenalina zumbando aún por mi cuerpo.

-Hermione, ¿qué narices ha pasado? Creí que volveríamos a Grimmauld Place.

-Sí... pero sentí un tirón sobre mi pierna, un Carroñero se estaba Apareciendo con nosotros, tuve que pensar en otra dirección lo más rápido que pude. Grimmauld Place ha dejado de ser seguro desde que Dumbledore murió, con Bellatrix conociendo la casa... y ahora ese Carroñero... Lo siento mucho, Harry.

Me moví a lo largo del claro, sintiéndome destrozada ante la cara llena de tristeza de Harry, ese había sido su único refugio seguro, una especie de hogar.

-No seas tonta, no ha sido culpa tuya. ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el bosque donde celebraron la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Salvio Hexia...-susurré los hechizos más avanzados de protección que conocía, haciendo un círculo bastante grande.-Protego Totalum... Repello Muggletum... Muffliato. Saca la tienda, Harry.

-¿Tienda?

-Sí, está en el bolso... Creo que se me está olvidando alg... ¡Malfoy!

Sobresalté a Harry con mi grito, me precipité acelerada por la colina, lo más rápido que podía con los pies descalzos y una falda de tubo demasiado grande para mis caderas... así que ahí estaba yo, corriendo cuesta bajo, sintiendo como se me clavaban las pequeñas ramas y piedras en las plantas de los pies, sujetando una falda que se me escurría cada pocos pasos, y con un Harry ceñudo tras de mí.

Lo encontré desmadejado cerca de un pequeño riachuelo a pocos metros de un inconsciente Ron. Suspiré aliviada al ver que aún respiraba. No daba a basto con los sustos.

-Hermione, casi me da un algo... ¿Estás segura de que es buena idea tenerlo cerca de nosotros?

-Me ha salvado ya varias veces, nos trajo un Horrocrux, y nos ha ayudado no solo a conseguir el guardapelo, sino que ha estado dándonos información muy valiosa a lo largo de todo este tiempo. No nos queda más remedio que confiar, después de todo ya lo hicimos cuando le hablamos de los Horrocrux.- me incliné sobre Malfoy, cogiéndolo por los brazos-. Anda, Harry, ayúdame a dejarlo cerca de Ron, puede que cuando se despierten se maten, pero no puedo dejarle medio metido en un arroyo.

-Una lástima, lo mismo si se constipa nos deshacemos de él más rápido, ¿eh?

Le di un guantazo en la nuca que le borró la sonrisa socarrona de la cara. Me ayudó a llevar lo que parecían kilos de puro músculo hasta un inconsciente Ron, y nos dispusimos a montar la tienda de campaña, que salió de mi bolso en forma de un montón de bultos y lonas.

-Erecto.- la tienda comenzó a extenderse, desplegándose para terminar colocándose perfectamente y clavándose al suelo.

-Aquí no cabemos ni de coña, Hermione.

-Meeeerrrlín, Harry, ¿tantos años en el Mundo Mágico y aún no sabes que existen hechizos para acabar con el problema del espacio? Además, esta es la tienda que usamos en el Mundial-Harry sonrió avergonzado.- Cave Inumicum

Arrastramos a las dos moles humanas dentro de la tienda, cuyo interior era como un pequeño apartamento, con baño, cocina, una habitación con dos literas y la pequeña sala de estar. Colocamos a Malfoy y Ron en las partes de abajo de las literas.

-Haré algo de té, ¿me acompañas?- le dije a Harry, previendo que esos dos aún no despertarían por un buen rato, me inclinaba que por horas.

Nos sentamos en la salita, que daba a la salida de la tienda, sobre uno de los sofás que tenía enfrente una mesa baja.

-¿Abasteciste toda la tienda?- susurró Harry dándole un trago a su bebida.

-Síp, comida, agua, cerillas, incluso jabón y papel higiénico- me reí sola ante la estupidez de la conversación.

-Así me gusta, que pienses en nuestros adorables culitos, no me gustaría limpiarme con una hoja de árbol, imagínate como raspa eso.

-¡Mierda, Harry!-me carcajeé.

-¡Nunca mejor dicho, Hermione!

-¿Sabes? Los magos no suelen adoptar el sistema de alcantarillado Muggle. Hasta hace poco, cuando sentían la llamada de la naturaleza, lo hacían donde les pillaba, y después usaban la magia para hacer desaparecer los restos.

-¡Hermione! ¡No quiero saber eso!

Después de liberar la tensión del día con bromas y diálogos de besugos, que me ganase tres veces al ajedrez mágico, y mil y una tontería más, por fin uno de los bellos durmientes despertó.

-¿Dónde coño me habéis metido?

Y no fue de la manera más deseable.

* * *

Jejejejeje... a partir de aquí va a empezar lo bueno... muy muy bueno... mi mente ya está maquinando Dramione por un tubo, jojojojo.

Creo que se me fue un poco la olla al final del capítulo, pero no pude evitarlo... he estado de camping varias veces, y siempre me llevo mi papel higiénico, es una manía que tengo, no en todas partes lo ponen, y yo prefiero no arriesgarme, ya sabéis, mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no?


	10. Chapter 10

El dolor de cabeza me estaba matando, y el cuerpo me zumbaba debido al cansancio. Había gastado demasiado poder. Así que me quedé tumbado sobre aquella mullida superficie, escuchando el murmullo de alguien hablando, sintiendo en mi interior que no me encontraba en inminente peligro. Y me permití recordar...

El verano en que recibí la marca había estado plagado de pruebas que casi me matan. Snape había sido el encargado de entrenarme junto a la "gran" Bellatrix Lestrange, me habían enseñado hechizos a cada cual más mortífero, maldiciones que me asegurarían la victoria en las pruebas que Voldemort había creado, específicamente, para concebir a los mejores mortífagos. Cada maldición aprendida había conseguido arrancarme una parte de mi alma, dejándome vacío por dentro... a veces pensaba que, si un Dementor decidía venir a visitarme, se encontraría con que ya no quedaba nada de mí.

La primera prueba puede que fuese la más dura de las siete. Me dejaron en un pantano, sin varita, rodeado de serpientes, cocodrilos, y bestias que solo aparecían en las más aterradoras pesadillas; la única directriz que había recibido fue seguir el sendero hasta encontrar el sauce. Su tronco había estado moteado por el musgo, sus hojas llenas de las gotas generadas por la humedad del ambiente, y sus ramas rozando el agua turbia. Entre las robustas raíces, retorcidas, que se elevaban por encima del nivel del suelo enfangado, encontré un pasadizo que me condujo hasta un habitáculo, tuve que andar durante casi quince minutos hasta llegar a mi destino y cuando lo hice, el olor a podredumbre y muerte que me recibió había hecho que mis ojos lagrimeasen.

Allí había recibido la primera lección: si no eres lo suficientemente despiadado... serás el primero en morir.

Me había enfrentado a trece chicos, adolescentes, como yo, no mayores de 15 años; sus caras habían estado llenas de terror. Aunque el espacio en aquella sala de paredes de barro y raíces, era suficientemente grande para todos, no había lugares donde esconderse, y por sus rostros y el temblor de sus manos... yo había sido el único al que habían entrenado hasta la extenuación, el único capaz de sobrevivir a lo que allí ocurrió.

Al principio, todos los fuegos fatuos que alumbraban la estancia se apagaron, luego comenzaron los gruñidos...

Inferi.

Los ojos, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, permitieron que apreciase sus figuras. Pequeñas, retorcidas, hediondas, desnudas, y hambrientas. Fui el primero en reaccionar,excavando en la húmeda pared hasta que me sangraron los dedos, arrancando una raíz lo suficientemente gruesa... todo ello mientras oía los chillidos de los chicos, compañeros de casa que nunca volverían a Hogwarts, que harían de aquella sala bajo tierra su tumba.

El pasadizo que llevaba hacia el exterior era demasiado estrecho para que más de uno de nosotros pudiese pasar a la vez por él. Así que me mentalicé, escuchando los chasquidos de dientes rasgando carne, el sonido húmedo del músculo siendo arrancado del hueso, y comencé a correr hacia la tenue luz que asomaba por un lateral, algunos de los chicos ya estaban abalanzándose contra la apertura, tratando de llegar primero.

Luché contra ellos, sintiendo como los inferi se entretenían con los que no eran lo bastante rápidos... No había tiempo para pensar, apenas había tiempo para reaccionar, así que cuando llegué a ese resquicio que significaba la libertad, asesté un puñetazo al primero que se interpuso en mi camino... luego, clavé la raíz en el ojo de otro. Aparté a todos aquellos que no habían pasado por la apertura, deslizando aquella raíz por los cuerpos de mis compañeros, escuchando cómo gritaban de dolor, mezclando la sangre de mis manos con la de aquellos chicos, cuyos rostros me persiguen hasta el día de hoy. Dejé sus cuerpos, algunos vivos, otros agonizantes, atrás, deseando que los inferi se entretuviesen con ellos el tiempo suficiente para permitirme huir, escapar, alcanzar la "libertad".

Cuando salí de entre las raíces solo encontré a otros tres: Theodore Nott, se arrastraba sobre el barro, llorando; Pansy Parkinson, vomitando, tratando de mantener el cuerpo erguido, a pesar de que sus rodillas temblaban; Blaise Zabini, en estado catatónico, se había dejado caer de rodillas, y susurraba "no" una y otra vez.

Conocíamos a todos aquellos que habían estado en aquel agujero lleno de muerte, a todos aquellos sobre los que habíamos pasado... para poder escapar.

Después de aquella prueba, las siguientes fueron sencillas: atentados en lugares concurridos del Londres Muggle; el primer avada; resistir torturas tan largas que acababas gritando, suplicando por la muerte... fue en esa tercera prueba en la que Theodore se derrumbó, enloqueciendo sin remedio, perdiendo todas sus capacidades motoras, solamente siendo capaz de gritar... la cuarta prueba había consistido en ponernos a Pansy, Blaise, y a mí ante él, ver quién era el primero en acabar con su sufrimiento... yo fui el único capaz de hacerlo. La quinta prueba fue un vis à vis contra Bellatrix... Pansy había avanzado muchísimo en su entrenamiento, pero no lo suficiente; la sexta hizo que Blaise se suicidara, dejaron que nos enfrentáramos a nuestros mayores miedos, él no lo soportó... me había mirado a los ojos, llorando, pidiéndome perdón por dejarme solo, antes de levantar su varita, y quedar tendido sobre el suelo, en un sueño eterno...

La séptima prueba... fue Dumbledore, y no la superé. Pero había sido el único que había sobrevivido a cada una de aquellas lecciones, así que me dejaron vivir. Me relegaron a un segundo plano, usándome como un elfo doméstico, al igual que a mis padres... hasta que comenzaron a darme las misiones más difíciles, pensaban que acabaría rindiéndome, o muriendo en alguno de los enfrentamientos contra los Aurores, pero cada vez sobresalía más. Mi estilo de lucha era impecable, Snape se había asegurado de ello, y también me había confiado su secreto, que era un espía de la Orden, cuando alcanzó a apreciar hasta dónde llegaba mi odio hacia el Señor Tenebroso, me había pedido ayuda, y yo se la di. Toda esa ira, ese resentimiento, logró que Voldemort se fijase en mí, que me tomase como su discípulo, creyendo que había mejorado tanto solo para impresionarle. Me enseñó maldiciones que ni siquiera Bellatrix se atrevía a entonar, se aseguró de que mi Marca fuese capaz de responder a mi llamada. Me gané un puesto en su círculo interno, y como su sucesor; tanta confianza depositaba en mí que gracias a ello era capaz de darle información de vital importancia a Snape.

Hasta que uno de los Carroñeros le siguió cuando iba al encuentro de Remus Lupin.

El dolor de había remitido lo suficiente como para permitirme abrir los ojos y contemplar el somier de una litera. Miré al otro lado y pude distinguir la pálida figura de Weasley, el sudor corría por su cara, y su ceño se fruncía.

Me quedé sentado sobre el colchón, mentalizándome para levantarme, y recapitulando sobre lo ocurrido, mientras miraba con cuidado a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en una tienda de campaña, la habitación era lo suficientemente amplia, producto de un hechizo de extensión indetectable, seguramente.

Me levanté con cuidado y me encaminé hacia el lugar donde podía apreciar risas y susurros, parecía una pequeña salita de estar, y sentados en el sofá pude ver a Granger y Potter, charlando.

-¿Dónde coño me habéis metido?

Granger se giró hacia mí con sorpresa.

-Creímos que tardarías más en despertarte.

-Granger, no me jodas y responde.

La chica suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo completamente enredado y alborotado, mientras Potter me observaba con recelo.

-Estamos a salvo, en el bosque donde hace unos años se celebró la Copa Mundial de Quidditch.

Me senté en el pequeño escalón que dividía la habitación y el pequeño recibidor.

-¿Por qué me habéis traído con vosotros?

-No queríamos, pero Hermione se empeñó en que era o traerte o dejarte morir a manos de Voldemort. Si hubiese podido elegir, te aseguro que habría escogido lo primero.

Potter no se andaba con tonterías. Miré a Granger, agradeciéndole su gesto con una inclinación de cabeza, y me levanté, plantándome ante la mesa de café, donde habían dejado un par de tazas de té. Cogí una de ellas y comencé a beber el contenido, mientras volvía a sentarme, esta vez en la alfombra, recreándome en el sabor amargo.

-Esta mierda necesita azúcar.

-Serás idiota... ¿Por qué no te preparas uno, en vez de robarme el mío?- los gruñidos de Granger reverberaban en mi cabeza, provocando un dolor sordo.

-Shhhhh, joder, tu voz de pito hace que me dé migraña.

Ella boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, y se cruzó de brazos, indignada. Al ver a la chica comportándose como una cría enfurruñada, me entró el impulso de sonreír, así que volví a tomar un trago de aquel brebaje.

-¿Cómo lanzaste esa maldición, Malfoy?

Potter me miraba, atento a cada uno de mis gestos, posiblemente esperando que le maldijese en cualquier momento, y lo habría hecho, pero estaba jodidamente drenado, como si el calamar gigante me hubiese exprimido con sus tentáculos.

-Es un secreto, shhh- le guiñé un ojo, dejando que la ira en sus ojos también se reflejase en su cara, tornándola de un tono rojo tomate/zanahoria/Weasley.

El "Elegido" posiblemente estaba a punto de lanzarme un maleficio, pero los gritos de dolor de alguien hicieron que se levantase de golpe, haciéndole una señal a Granger para que se quedase en el sofá, cuando ella también hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Quédate, Hermione, tú ya has hecho bastante por hoy, descansa.

* * *

¡Volví! Debo decir que ni siquiera he revisado las faltas de ortografía, o si me repetía mucho en según que palabras, así que cualquier corrección: ¡Heme aquí!


	11. Chapter 11

Malfoy se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, y ambos guardamos silencio mientras Harry desaparecía del salón, rumbo al pequeño dormitorio. Era incómodo tener al que había sido mi peor pesadilla en Hogwarts, a pocos centímetros de mí, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la rodilla izquierda, moviendo los pies en un muy, muy, MUY, molesto tic...

-Si no paras de moverte te juro que te corto las piernas.

Llevaba horas en un estado de tensión constante y finalmente había estallado, estaba a punto de gritarle, lanzarle en el callejón Knocturn, donde los Carroñeros pudiesen encontrarle.

El maldito hurón solo inclinó la cabeza, y mirándome, esbozó una sonrisa llena de picardía, reiniciando el movimiento de sus pies, con renovada fuerza.

-Te noto tensa, _Hermione-_ la forma en que pronunció mi nombre, como un ronroneo ronco y grave, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda, sin poder diferenciar si era, o no, placentero- Tal vez necesitas algo que te, cómo decirlo... Oh, sí... que te _alivie_ .

Movió una ceja de forma insinuante, mientras arrastraba la mano que antes había estado sobre su rodilla, tamborileando con pesadez, sobre el respaldo del sofá, dejando que se encontrase con el lateral de mi cuello, donde sus dedos acariciaron la piel, haciendo que la carne se me pusiese de gallina.

Caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de insinuar.

-Olvida tus piernas. Continúa tocándome, y haré que desees nunca haber nacido- gruñí entre dientes.

En vez de la reacción que esperaba, tal vez un comentario cortante, un insulto, algo más Malfoy... echó su cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una risotada que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

-Oh, joder, esa es buena. Cariño-susurró contra mi oreja, mientras yo permanecía en estado de shock- cada día de mi vida, desde hace casi tres años, he deseado nunca haber nacido.

Dicho eso, depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla, y se levantó, caminando hacia el baño, mientras yo observaba el movimiento de su ancha espalda, tratando de encontrarme el pulso.

 _Ese_ no era el Malfoy que yo conocía. Posiblemente, el hecho de encontrarme con Darth Vader, en medio de aquella tienda de campaña en aquel bosque inglés, era más probable que lo que acababa de pasar.

Harry apareció con Ron pisándole los talones, pálido, ojeroso, y con un rastro de dolor en sus ojos y el ceño fruncido. Se sentaron cada uno a uno de mis lados, y se sirvieron una taza de té.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Ron?- pregunté, llena de preocupación, mientras posaba una mano sobre su frente, comprobando que el sudor no se debiese a la fiebre; por suerte, solo debía ser un efecto secundario de la poción.

-Bien. Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe-Harry reposó su cabeza sobre mi hombro- Me duele como si me hubiesen destrozado medio cuerpo, pero cada vez menos. Te debo mil cosas ya, Hermione- Ron me dio un beso en la coronilla, y se arrellanó en el sofá- Harry me ha dicho dónde estamos y todo eso, pero, ¿crees que aguantarán los encantamientos?

-Eso espero, al menos durante un tiempo podremos resguardarnos de Vol...

-¡No digas su nombre- Harry saltó en el sitio, no sé si por el susto o por la indignación ante lo que acababa de decir Ron- Lo siento, pero es que... se siente como una maldición, o algo así, ¿no le podemos llamar Quien-tú-sabes, por favor?

-Dumbledore decía que el miedo a un nombre solo incrementa el temor a lo nombrado- a Harry le saltaban chispas de los ojos, y miraba a Ron con una rabia que me preocupó.

Acaricié su brazo, y esperé a que se tranquilizase lo suficiente, mientras Ron bajaba la vista, avergonzado.

-Potter, a Dumbledore no le sirvió de mucho llamar al Lord Oscuro por su nombre, solo hizo que vosotros os obcecaseis en tocarle los cojones, y en consecuencia, que tenga el doble de ganas de hacerse una manta con vuestro pellejo. Tal vez deberías mostrarle un poco más de respeto.

Malfoy se reclinaba contra el marco de la puerta del baño, solo con una toalla blanca al rededor de las caderas, dejando que las gotas de agua descendiesen sobre su marcado pecho y abdominales, creando un húmedo recorrido que descendía hasta el inicio de la toalla, mientras el vapor se arremolinaba a su espalda. Traté con fuerza de no mirarle fijamente, y no fue hasta que sentí su mirada ardiente sobre mí, que me sonrojé y mantuve los ojos posados en la tetera, apoyando un codo sobre la rodilla, y mi barbilla sobre la mano, mientras ahora era yo quien tamborileaba con el pie contra la alfombra, tan fuerte, y con tanto nerviosismo, que parecía que quería socavar el suelo.

Fue entonces que sentí a Harry levantarse con furia, los puños cerrados a los lados de sus caderas, como tratando de contenerse, y así evitar arrancarse la cara con los dedos desnudos.

-¡¿RESPETO?! ¿Te parece que ese puto sociópata merece siquiera un puto gramo de respeto?

-Sí. Verás, Potter, el puto sociópata, como tú le llamas, ha conseguido que miles de magos se unan a él, y no siempre por temor. Tiene un don para controlar a las masas sin necesidad del Imperio, es capaz de realizar los conjuros más difíciles. Es un ser jodidamente inteligente; maestro en el arte del engaño, de la persuasión. Dime, ¿crees que eso no merece respeto? Solo porque todo lo que hace vaya destinado a crear una guerra, y llevarse por delante todo lo que le molesta, y así asentarse en el poder, no significa que no podamos ver, y apreciar, el gran cerebro que hay detrás de todo.

Le miré fijamente. Era cierto. Voldemort era un ser impresionante ¿Perturbado, psicópata, cabrón, y malvado? También, pero no por ello dejaba de ser un hombre con una inteligencia apabullante; había engañado a muchos en su camino hacia el poder, y en un principio, sin necesidad de ayuda. Era digno de temer, de respetar, y de odiar.

-Harry...-susurré. Sabía que estaba al borde- ve a darte una ducha, trata de relajarte, y evita hacerle mucho caso a Malfoy.

Harry me miró durante un rato, luego asintió, y pasó junto a Malfoy, golpeando su hombro al entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Malfoy solo sonrió, y se dirigió a la habitación. Esperaba que tuviese ropa de cambio, porque, por mucho que me pesase, la visión de su cuerpo podría poner cachonda hasta a una roca.

-Joder- suspiró Ron a mi lado- creí que íbamos a tener que enterrar a Malfoy...

-Yo también.

-Me pido primer para la ducha- me sonrió, tratando de relajar el ambiente, en el que aún se apreciaba la tensión del momento.

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Sin problema.

Fui a levantarme cuando escuché el susurro más impresionante, increíble, y alocado, venir de los labios de mi amigo.

-¿Soy yo, o Malfoy casi te hace un hijo con la mirada?


	12. Chapter 12

No era el momento ni el lugar para tener una erección, no con dos putos leones apunto de lanzarse sobre mi cuello, pero ahí estaba yo, formando una puta tienda de campaña con la toalla que me cubría de cintura para abajo. Por suerte había conseguido entrar en la habitación antes de que se notase más de lo debido.

Granger me había evaluado, en _profundidad,_ y la única excusa que se me ocurría para la reacción física que estaba teniendo desde hacía días con ella era el hecho de que llevaba meses, y digo, MESES, sin follar, puede que se me estuviese pudriendo el cerebro.

 _¿Y aquel jodido flirteo en el sofá?_

La voz en mi cabeza no dejaba de susurrarme esa puta frase; en cualquier momento mi cordura saldría corriendo por la puerta.

Me pasé la mano que no tenía cerrada en un puño por el pelo. Cogí la varita que había enganchado al borde de la toalla que se arrugaba en mi espalda, abrí la mano y murmure un Engorgio, haciendo crecer la ropa que había usado antes, y de dentro del pantalón saqué un monedero al que había aplicado el encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Siempre cargaba con él, para poder huir con todo lo necesario si llegasen a descubrirme. A veces daba gusto ser precavido.

Suspirando, me terminé de vestir, y me dirigí hacia la salita, donde ya se encontraban la comadreja y Potter, me senté en el sofá y coloqué los pies sobre la mesa, observando la mirada que el pelirrojo le lanzaba a Potter. Fruncí el ceño, y justo cuando me disponía a hacer un comentario, se abrió la puerta del baño, y salió Granger, secándose el pelo con una toalla.

-Ni siquiera cuando está mojado se puede domar a ese arbusto que tienes por pelo- la voz en mi cabeza susurró llamándome mentiroso, sabía que su cabello no tenía para nada la textura de la paja, sino más bien de seda, lo había comprobado aquella noche en Grimmauld Place.

-Cállate, Malfoy- gruñó Potter.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y se arrodilló junto a la mesa, agarrando mis pies en el camino, y empujándolos de vuelta al suelo.

-No seas cerdo, ahí es donde comemos luego.

No pude evitar pensar en lo que le haría sobre aquella mesa, y tuve que carraspear.

-¿Y bien, Harry? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó- ¿Lo cogiste tú, no?

-¿Coger el qué?- respondió el descerebrado gafotas.

-El puto relicario, Potter. A veces me pregunto si el Destino pensó bien lo de dejarte como salvador del mundo mágico, porque hay que joderse...

-Cállate, Malfoy- volvió a decir, a lo que yo respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Sí, lo cogí- se sacó del cuello de la camiseta limpia la cadena del guardapelo, la pasó sobre su cabeza, y lo puso con cuidado sobre la superficie de madera.

-¿Lo cogiste?- Weasley si hundió más contra los cojines, como tratando de alejarse del Horrocrux, mientras el resto nos inclinábamos sobre él- Joder, podríais habérmelo dicho...

-No seas quejica, Ronald, estábamos huyendo de los Carroñeros- respondió Granger con tono cortante.

El guardapelo tenía una ornamentada «S», dibujada con esmeraldas que brillaban bajo la difuminada luz que se filtraba porla lona de la tienda.

-¿No hay ninguna probabilidad de que alguien lo destruyeradespués de que se lo robaran a Kreacher? -preguntó Weasley parecía ilusionado porque así fuese-. Digo, ¿estamos seguros de quetodavía es un Horrocrux?

-Yo diría que sí- respondió Granger, que lo cogió y lo examinóde cerca-. Si lo hubieran destruido mediante magia, tendría algún rasguño, y está demasiado intacto- lo rodó entre sus dedos, mirándolo como si estuviese hipnotizada.

Potter se lo quitó, y por sus ojos parecieron pasar miles de recuerdos que le hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-Para destruir este trasto, primero tendremos queaveriguar cómo se abre.

De pronto, pareció tomar conciencia de lo quetenía en las manos y de lo que vivía en su interior, y lo lanzó sobre la mesa. Granger lo recogió y trató de abrirlo con los dedos, y luego probó con un encantamiento, pero nada dio resultado. Entonces Weasley reunió todo el coraje Gryffindor que pudo, y lo tomó acercándolo a su oreja.

-¿Lo sentís?- preguntó Weasley en voz baja, con elguardapelo encerrado en el puño.

-¿El qué?- le quité el Horrocrux de las manos, y creí entender a qué se refería, parecía que algo palpitabaen el interior del guardapelo, como una especie de corazón.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?-preguntó Granger.

-Lo llevaremos hasta que averigüemos cómo destruirlo- contestó Potter.

Miré el guardapelo en mi mano, y procedí a colgármelo al cuello, ocultándolo bajo la túnica negra. Todos me miraron.

-Ya habéis oído al salvador del mundo. Hoy lo llevaré yo, ya veremos mañana. Deberíamosturnarnos para montar guardia; tú también, comadreja, no te vas a escaquear...

-Oh, por favor, Malfoy, Ron está herido, debería descansar un par de días... Por cierto, tenemos que poner ese brazo en cabestrillo, así lo reposarás más fácilmente.

Se levantó para ir a buscar lo necesario, cuando Potter se interpuso en su camino.

-Yo lo haré, Hermione, tú también necesitas descansar. Vamos, Ron. ¡Ah! Malfoy, la cocina está ahí, trata de no quemar nada mientras cocinas. Luego haré la primera guardia, está empezando a oscurecer.

Comencé a refunfuñar, mientras el cabroncete desaparecía en la habitación con el pelirrojo. Escuché a la chica suspirar, y acercarse a mí.

-Vamos, Malfoy, te ayudaré a preparar la cena.

Tiró de mi brazo hasta que me puse en pie y la acompañé. Nos detuvimos ante una sección de la tienda, separada del resto por la lona abierta, con una pequeña estufa, un fregadero, un par de alacenas, y una estructura blanca con una puerta que no paraba de traquetear.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una nevera.

-¿Una _qué_?

-Nevera, sirve para conservar los alimentos, permite que estén fríos.

Asentí... Los muggles se las habían apañado bien para sobrevivir sin magia. Revisé en los armarios, y en la nevera, para ver qué podía preparar, y di con un paquete de pasta, y salsa de tomate.

-Haremos esto.

-¿Vas a poder apañártelas tú solo?- le lancé un improperio, y le enseñé el dedo corazón- Eres tan maduro, Malfoy.

-Tócame la polla, verás si estoy listo para que me comas o no...-susurré.

-¿Decías?

-Nada.

Comenzamos a preparar la cena en silencio, haciendo hervir el agua, poniendo la pasta, y calentando la salsa, a la cual Granger le añadió especias.

-Weasley está colado por el gafotas.

En ese momento ella había tomado uno de los espaguetis para comprobar si estaban hechos, y comenzó a toser con fuerza, haciendo un ruido como de arcadas, le di unos cuantos golpes en la espalda, y le tendí un vaso de agua, que habíamos preparado, por si los espaguetis lo necesitaban... Hasta que dejó de toser pasaron varios minutos.

-¿Perdona?

-Pues eso, pillé al zanahorio haciéndole ojitos a San Potter.

Me miró mal, mientras volvía a meter el cucharón en la olla y revolvía con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¿Y qué? Serán imaginaciones tuyas... ¡y de todas formas, a ti qué te importa!

-No me importa, solo me hace gracia, pensaba que estabais juntos, ya sabes, que te lo follabas de vez en cuando... algo así como: polvo aquí, polvo allá; y luego está el tema de aquella tía, la rubia, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Sus padres tenían obsesión con los colores, o algo así.

El agua salpicó cuando extrajo el cucharon del caldero y me señaló con el, colocando su otro brazo en jarras.

-Lo que le guste, o le deje de gustar, a Ron, así que cállate y sigue removiendo la salsa- se giró para revisar la pasta- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en sexo?

Me acerqué a ella por detrás, le coloqué las manos en la cintura, inclinando mi cuerpo para poder colocar los labios a la altura de su oreja, y susurré:

-Es culpa tuya, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti con aquel vestido negro, en tus piernas, y lo que me gustaría hacer entre ellas- rocé su cuello con los labios y me alejé, volviendo a coger la cuchara y removiendo la salsa, para que no se pegase al fondo de la sartén, aún no podía retirarla del fuego, según Granger, porque se enfriaría, con lo sencillo que sería lanzarle un simple hechizo conservador del calor...

Sin embargo, no me esperaba lo que vino después.

* * *

Vale, vamos a hacer algo, qué tal si elegís lo que pasa a continuación:

1\. Hermione le arrea con el cucharón.

2\. Hermione le da tal morreo que lo deja _in albis._

3\. Harry entra y le lanza un maleficio.


	13. Chapter 13

Prácticamente no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Actué sin pensar, movida tal vez por la excitación que bullía en mí desde que le vi medio desnudo, la adrenalina del momento, o tal vez por sus palabras, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es cogerle por el cuello de la camisa, aún sujetando el cucharón en una mano, y estampar mis labios contra los suyos, poniéndome de puntillas y tirando de su cuello para poder acercarme más a él. El cucharón cayó al suelo con un repiqueteo.

Nuestros labios se fundieron con fuerza, y, aunque al principio Malfoy no pareció reaccionar, pronto su boca se movió contra la mía, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura. Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior, haciendo que abriese la boca en un gemido, bajando una de sus manos hacia mi trasero, y apretando un glúteo. Jadeando, me alejé de él, aún con una mano agarrando su camisa, y la otra enmarañada en su pelo rubio; le miré a los ojos, observando sus pupilas dilatadas, que devoraban el gris tormentoso de sus iris, y sonreí.

-¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el Kneazel?

Gruñendo trató de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre mis labios, pero mi mano fue más rápida, profiriendo el sonido de un bofetón, al estamparse contra su boca, impidiendo que volviese a besarme.

-Vaya, vaya, y pensar que tienes tantos prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles... parece que te mueres por un poco de acción.- volvió a gruñir, mordisqueando la palma de mi mano, tentándome- Escucha, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Soy una persona pragmática, y no suelo mentir, así que, puede que acepte tu oferta, digamos que algo de _alivio_ nos vendría bien a ambos.

Sentí su sonrisa crecer bajo mis dedos, subió su mano izquierda hacia mi muñeca, sujetándome hasta apartar mi mano de sus labios.

-Has cambiado muy rápido de parecer, Granger.

Me encogí de hombros y regresé a mi posición frente al fuego.

-Será cuando yo lo quiera,- frunció el ceño- claro, podrás negarte, sin embargo, yo llevaré la voz cantante en el cuando, no pienso dejar que me mangonees, no soy como ninguna de esas chicas de Hogwarts que corrían tras de ti, tratando de llamar tu atención, dejando a un lado su dignidad para tener solo un poco de atención. Puedes establecer tus términos, si lo prefieres, no soy una dictadora.- le sonreí de forma macabra, esperando que se echase atrás, después de todo dudaba de que su excitación llegase hasta el punto de querer acostarse con una "sangresucia".

Ni siquiera pareció meditarlo. Se acercó a mí y susurró en mi oído, calentándome la piel con su aliento.

-Me gusta el sexo duro, Granger, follar hasta que ninguno de los dos podamos caminar; puede ser cuando tú quieras, pero el ritmo lo establezco yo, eso no quiere decir que no vaya a dejar que a veces lo elijas tú, pero tengo mis preferencias.

Apagué el fogón, y le miré.

-De acuerdo, ¿algo más?

-No te asusta.- no era una pregunta.

-¿Debería?

Retiré la pasta, la serví en cuatro platos, y los coloqué sobre la mesita del salón, usando la varita para llevarlos. Malfoy me siguió y se sentó a mi lado. Esperamos a que Harry y Ron apareciesen para poder empezar a comer, sin volver a hablarnos hasta que llegó el momento de hacer la primera guardia.

Ron apenas probó bocado al tener el estómago revuelto, tanto por la preocupación de lo que ocurriría esa noche, como por el dolor que aún le recorría el cuerpo, a veces lanzando miradas disimuladas hacia Harry. Sus ojos mostrando un tipo de dolor que yo recordaba del año anterior, cuando Lavender y Ron habían estado saliendo, y yo no pude evitar ponerme celosa, en aquel momento Ron me llamó la atención de una forma que hizo que imaginase una relación más allá de una simple amistad.

Nos levantamos y dejé que Malfoy y Harry saliesen para comenzar la primera guardia, sacando el chivatoscopio que le había regalado a Harry para su cumpleaños, y que en el momento en que se encendiese nos avisaría de la presencia de cualquier mago oscuro. Lo raro fue que no comenzase a girar en el momento en que Malfoy lo tomó de mi mano.

Yo decidí acompañar a Ron hasta la habitación, asegurándole que un par de días de descanso serían lo más recomendable para su condición, a pesar de los gruñidos de protesta de Malfoy, que solo recibieron como respuesta mis ojos en blanco.

Nos sentamos en el borde de una de las literas,

-Ron, ¿estás bien?

-Bueno, me duele con cojones lo del brazo.

-No me refiero a eso...

-Ah...- miró al suelo fijamente, tratando de evitar contestarme.

-Ron, sé lo que viste en la cocina, el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur, sabes que puedes contarme lo que necesites.

-Sé lo que siente Ginny por Harry, y no me malinterpretes, me alegra que Harry le corresponda, pero... siento algo en el pecho, se me oprime cada vez que les veo juntos... Hermione, esto que siento, ¿se me pasará algún día?- tenía una expresión tan desgarradora, me dolía verle así, se merecía ser feliz, era una de las personas más nobles que conocía, sí, a veces no sabía interpretar a la gente, y terminaba diciendo algo que hería, pero casi nunca era a propósito.

Me enteré de que Ron era bisexual hacía un año, cuando empezó a salir con Lavender. Un día se acercó a mí, y me preguntó si era normal sentir atracción por más de un sexo, si era normal que en su caso, estando con una chica tan exuberante como Lavender, no pudiese evitar tener, como él dijo, "ciertos sueños" que involucraban hombres. Al principio me sentí impresionada, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que alguno de mis amigos fuese bisexual, sí, sabía que Seamus y Dean habían comenzado una relación poco después de que Ginny rompiese con Seamus, pero ¿alguien tan cercano a mí? ¿Y que yo no me hubiese dado cuenta? No sé, no se me pasó por la cabeza. Sin embargo, en seguida me percaté de lo mucho que le angustiaba a Ron todo esto, y no pude evitar sonreír y abrazarle con fuerza.

En el mundo muggle hacía relativamente poco que se había comenzado a aceptar la homosexualidad, transexualidad , y los géneros no binarios, entre otros, pero muchos aún sentían un gran rechazo por lo que consideraban una enfermedad; en el mundo mágico me había dado cuenta de que la sociedad era más abierta hacia el tema, pero apenas se inculcaba a los niños la posibilidad de que una relación de este tipo fuera posible, de hecho, apenas había una buena educación sexual en general.

Ron lloró cuando le dije que era algo totalmente normal, que no había nada de malo en él, y que yo siempre le iba a querer, ocurriese lo que ocurriese, era mi amigo, y por mucho que me pusiera celosa, lo primero para mí era su felicidad. Así que le pregunté quién era el chico que le volvía loco, una vez que sus ojos se secaros, hincando mi codo, juguetonamente, en su costado, y él respondió en un susurro, rojo como la grana, que Harry, y que le costaba muchísimo mirarle a la cara desde entonces, sin pensar en todos aquellos sueños, que le costaba dormirse por las noches, concentrado en memorizar su rostro mientras dormía, la vergüenza que le daba haber llegado a masturbarse pensando en él... Me reí, divertida, para mí era completamente natural, eran reacciones que su cuerpo no podía negar, y le consolé durante horas, sentados a la orilla del Lago Negro, escuchando, porque ambos sabíamos, que Harry era completamente hetero, y que se había enamorado de Ginny.

-Se te pasará, Ron, siempre lo hace.- besé su frente- Está demostrado que el amor no es exactamente algo real, las novelas, la gente, y la sociedad, lo han romantizado, pero realmente no es más que una reacción química y física...

-Hermione, no estás ayudando.- contestó sonriéndome un poco.

-Lo sé, pero no sé qué más decirte, solo que se pasará, de una u otra manera- dije riéndome.

-Gracias, por todo.- dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Descansa, Ron, lo necesitas.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.

Susurré un Nox, y me metí en la litera encima de la suya, apenas mi cabeza rozó la almohada, me quedé dormida.

* * *

Vale, está claro que no puedo establecer una pauta de actualización, pero quiero daros las gracias a aquellos que leéis mi historia, me hace muchísima ilusión, y adoro que me hayáis respondido a la pregunta, aunque acabé decantándome por una de las dos respuestas XD.

Este capítulo es muy especial para mí porque lo que siente Ron es algo que he querido poner desde el principio, era una escena que tenía en mente casi desde que soñé con el primer capítulo, (sí, putamente cliché, pero realmente lo soñé, y por eso es el que más odio, hay partes que no tiene sentido ni para mí jeje), además, está escrita desde mi propia experiencia, tanto personal como ajena.

Es cierto que yo nunca he considerado mi pansexualidad como algo que ocultar, o de lo que sentirme avergonzada, porque ya desde pequeña mis padres me enseñaron que cualquier forma de atracción sexual es natural, y que existen más de dos géneros, que es posible tener dos padres, o dos madres, y que una persona a la que le dijeron desde que nació que era un niño o una niña, no se sienta como tal. Mi madre es muy romántica y abierta, y mi padre es realmente inteligente y lo ve todo desde una perspectiva más fría e intelectual, me encanta hablar con ellos sobre estos temas, porque me apoyan no importa qué, de hecho, fue mi madre quien me consoló cuando la que era mi mejor amiga comenzó a gustarme, nunca se lo dije, lo que fue lo mejor que pude hacer, porque al final de la historia me dio de lado, las compañías lo son todo a veces.

Así que, después de daros el coñazo, os doy las gracias por leerme, y comprended que acepto muchísimo las críticas, me encanta rebatir, discutir, y demás, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mi carrera, ¿no? Pero la homofobia, la transfobia, etc es algo que no soporto.

Otra cosa, los celos de Hermione, he tratado de acercarme más al personaje en este aspecto, porque ya era bastante OoC, por ejemplo, la escena de la película de "El Príncipe Mestizo", cuando lanza el Avis ha Ron y Lavender. Sin embargo, los celos son algo que apenas he experimentado, y que me parece algo totalmente reprobable si llega a un punto excesivo. Detesto que a las mujeres siempre se nos clasifique como celosas, últimamente, sobretodo en Instagram, veo imágenes como:

(Chica): cuidadito con las zorras de tus amigas.

Me enerva. Y los hombres celosos también me tiran para atrás, porque seamos sinceros, no siempre voy a escribir a mi novio. Todos tenemos derecho a tener amistades, DE CUALQUIER TIPO, coño, que nuestras parejas no tienen por qué vigilar con quién salimos, ni ellos, ni nosotros, no hay que ser hipócritas, que esto se aplica a todos.

Creo que en una relación lo más importante es la confianza, más allá de cualquier otro punto, la confianza y el respeto ante todo.

Sí es cierto que entiendo algún otro tipo de celos, como entre hermanos, es normal querer un poco más de atención, pero todo con moderación.

En fin, gracias por seguir ahí, y aguantar mis raras actualizaciones, realmente trato de seguir los libros, pero qué se le va a hacer, me encanta salirme del guión y hacer OoCs.

Un besazo, y nos leemos pronto, seguramente en esta semana vuelva a escribir, así que dejadme vuestra opinión.


	14. ¡¡¡Yo emocionándome!

¡OH JODER!

Esto no es un capítulo, lo sé, pero creo que voy a poner las respuestas a los Reviews justo en "capítulos" a parte, si me lo permitís, porque es que he recibido un review que me ha hecho llorar, literalmente, de la emoción. Tengo que dejarlo aquí,ya que aunque adoro que me dejéis comentarios, este me ha llegado al alma, y quiero guardarlo, sí, soy muy emocional con estas tonterías XD.

"Elena chapter 12 . Jun 4

Acabo de terminar de leerlo y me gustaría hacerte algunas aportaciones.  
Esta claro que te quieres alejar de la historia original al incorporar a Draco al camping. Si ese es el caso alejate aún más, hay algunas partes que es como volver a leer otra vez la escena del libro pero escrita con otras palabras y menos detalles.  
En el caso de que quieras mantener aquello que pasa en el libro, mantenlo. Y centrate en la historia de los personajes en aquellos momentos en los que no sabemos que hacen.  
Por ejemplo, porque Draco en vez de estar con Harry, Ron y Hermione no se le ve más con los Weasley o con Tonk o Lupin o que pasa con Bellatrix mientras los están buscando. Por ejemplo.  
Por otro lado, estaría bien que empleases más tiempo en las descripciones. Si bien se que son la parte más aburrida de la escritura, un uso más abundante de los adjetivos hace que el lector tenga una mayor inmersión en la historia.  
Respecto a las pruebas que tuvo que pasar Draco. Parece que para ser mortifago tienes que ser una casa en concreto. Para nada. Pueden ser de cualquier casa. Pero aparte de eso, hace ver a Voldemort como un ser que busca que sus mortifagos sean malos por se malos. Todos los crímenes que cometió Voldemort fueron con un fin, no el mal por el mal. El hecho de dar un motivo para que los personajes hagan algo hace que su forma de ser sea más profunda. Por ejemplo podrían ahondar en la diferentes dudas que tiene Hermione de dejar a Ron porque no se siente segura de su relación por culpa de Draco. O también en el como se siente Draco debido a su atración hacia una sangre sucia, cosa que repele. Otra cosa, porque Draco decide ayudar a la Orden del Fenix? Podrías explicarlo o contarlo en modo flashback.  
Espero que te sea útil esta crítica  
Un saludo"

Gracias, gracias, por darme tantas ideas, porque las voy a usar, voy directa a por Bellatrix, es un personaje que amo, aunque quiero hacerla un poco a mi manera. Lo de Ron y Hermione voy a ir desarrollándolo, creo que podrás ver algo en el Capítulo 13, que te dirá como iré encaminándolo.

Voy a hacerte caso y alejarme más de la historia original.

Quiero explicar que Voldemort... bueno, quería hacerlo un poco más horrible, con más maldad de la que tiene en los libros, más sanguinario, y con una locura más profunda, que busque, no solo la supremacía de la sangre, sino que, el hecho de haber quebrado su alma en tantaspartes le haya convertido en alguien que quiere ver sufrir por sufrir, un poco al estilo ver el mundo arder, y da lo mismo a quién me lleve por enmedio.

La razón por la que Draco se siente atraído por Hermione tengo pensado irla desenmarañando poco a poco, al igual que el por qué ayuda a la Orden, justo iba a hacer un flashback XD.

La verdad empecé la historia sin saber si quiera qué estaba haciendo, de hecho odio el primer capítulo _*face palm*._ Y lo sé, debería haberme hecho un esquema de lo que quería y no ir a lo loco, pero fue un impulso, a veces me arrepiento un poco, pero con comentarios como este tal vez podría conseguir que algo bueno salga de todo esto, ¿no?

¡Gracias de nuevo!


	15. Chapter 15

El beso me había dejado jodido, lo tenía claro, porque justo después de que ella me besase apenas había podido registrar las horas que siguieron a aquella escena hasta que estuve sentado junto a Potter, en los árboles que colindaban con la zona que Granger había protegido.

No podía parar de moverme, recordando lo suaves que eran sus labios, cómo se habían acoplado a los míos, y como los suaves suspiros habían salido su boca.

Me froté la cabeza, como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que me ponía nervioso, y vigilé el perímetro con la varita en el suelo, justo al alcance de mi mano. Potter había conjurado un Lux, que nos permitía apenas ver lo suficiente.

No pude evitar percatarme de que mi pecho se sentía pesado, como si hubiese un profundo hueco en él, un hueco lleno de oscuridad, ni un solo resquicio iluminado, todo eran tinieblas, y me costaba respirar, la cadena al rededor de mi cuello parecía estar corroyendo mi carne, incrustándose hasta causar una rozadura supurante.

Potter restregó sus dedos contra la cicatriz en su frente, con un gesto de incomodidad y desagrado.

-¿Que pasa, Niño-Que-Vivió, te duele?

Me lanzó una mirada iracunda, antes de volver a girarse para mirar al frente. Creí que no respondería a mis burlas, pero después de diez minutos abrió la boca, con el semblante más serio que le había visto hasta ahora.

-Ni Ron ni Hermione lo saben, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme,- dijo-son demasiados Horrocruxes, no sabemos dónde coño empezar a buscarlos, y no hablemos sobre destruirlos, y luego está Voldemort, es como si... se metiese en mi cabeza, como si fuese devorando cada pensamiento agradable que tengo... Durante años he dado un paso hacia delante, solo para volver a atrás, ¿sabes lo que te digo?- Sí, lo sabía, pero dejé que se explicase- me he preparado desde los once años para hacerle frente, pero cada vez que lo tengo cerca, es como si todo ese entrenamiento se borrase de un plumazo, y es ahí, cuando uno de mis seres queridos muere, y vuelvo a tener que empezar... Estoy cansado, Malfoy, estoy cansado del odio, de la guerra, de los prejuicios, ¡de todo! Solo... me gustaría poder descansar... y que mis amigos no corriesen peligro cada vez que están a mi alrededor. Ahora mismo podrían marcharse, dejar que me las apañase solo, pero no lo hacen...

Miré hacia el frente, rascándome la herida del cuello, sopesando qué responder al Elegido cuando se había puesto tan filosófico.

-Tienes buenos amigos, Potter, Gryffindors que daría todo lo que tienen por protegerte, por mantenerse junto a ti y sentir que son útiles en esta guerra. Hace tiempo que yo perdí a aquellos que me tenían en la suficiente estima como para jugarse el culo por mí. En cuanto a este momento... lo único que te puedo decir es que no malgastes el intelecto de Granger, piensa como un Slytherin, y usa sus ideas, al igual que las tácticas de la Comadreja, puede ser un gilipollas sin dónde caerse muerto, pero tiene un cerebro hecho para las estrategias. Ahora, cállate y mantente en guardia, aún quedan varias horas hasta que vengan a relevarnos.

Pasamos las siguientes horas en silencio, vigilando, escuchando el susurro del viento al pasar entre las ramas de los árboles, y los sonidos de los animales nocturnos saliendo de sus escondites para dar caza a sus presas. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Potter se había escurrido sobre el tronco del árbol donde se apoyaba, con un ronquido, y poco después comenzó a gruñir en sueños, como si una pesadilla devastase su mente.

-¡Potter!- el cabrón abrió los ojos jadeando, frotando con fuerza su cicatriz.

Con mi poco disimulado rugido, con el que pretendía, no solo despertarle, si no... puede que tratar de que se muriese de un infarto, Granger salió de la tienda, con el pelo completamente revuelto, formando un halo al rededor de su rostro gracias al resplandor de la luz de la tienda contra su espalda. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de centrarme en sus preocupados ojos ambarinos, que se teñían del color del chocolate en la oscuridad.

-Estaba soñando-dije incorporándome, mirándola, mientras el pánfilo del Salvador del Mundo se trataba de poner en pie, fallando estrepitosamente y cayendo al suelo, posiblemente gracias a que aún no se había recuperado de su siestecita, sin embargo, puso su mejor cara inocente.

-Lo siento, me he quedado dormido.

-¡Sé que ha sido la cicatriz! ¡No me mientas!¡Estabas dentro de la mente de Voldemort!

-¡Yo no era mi intención! ¡Ha sido un sueño! ¿Túcontrolas lo que sueñas, Hermione?

-Puede que no, pero al menos sé que deberías empezar a usar lo que sabes de Oclumancia.

No conseguía enterarme de una maldita mierda, ¿qué quería decir Granger con que Potter había entrado en la mente de Voldemort?

-¿Recuerdas que estaba buscando a Gregorovitch?- No pude evitar en para qué cojones querría Voldemort dar con un viejo hacedor de varitas- Pues lo ha encontrado, Hermione, y lo ha matado, pero antes de matarlo le leyó la mente, y hevisto que...

-Si tan cansado estás que te quedas dormido, será mejorque te releve- le interrumpió ella con frialdad lanzando una mirada en mi dirección, que me hizo fruncir el ceño, ¿acaso confiaba en mí para follar, pero no para lo relevante en nuestra misión?

-¡Puedo terminar mi guardia!

Ella dudó, pero finalmente lanzó un suspiro.

-No, no puedes, estás agotado, deberías ir dentro y echarte un rato, pero sé que no lo vas a hacer.- restregó sus dedos contra su frente, y se sentó al lado de Potter, dejando que él le sonriese y apoyase su cabeza sobre su hombro.- Cuéntame qué hacía exactamente, Harry.

El gran Santo Potter entornó los ojos, como tratando de recordar los detalles del sueño, hasta finalmente susurrar:

-Más te vale estar de nuestra parte, Malfoy, porque, si no es así, estaremos todos muertos en apenas horas.- giró la cabeza hacia la chica- Estaba torturando a Gregorovitch, Hermione. Voldemortno había mencionado mi varita, ni que la suya tuviese el mismo núcleo que la suya, ni siquiera le exigió que le hiciese una nueva varita, pero lo que dijo... cómo lo dijo... me pareció entender que le ordenaba a Gregorovitch le diese una varita especial, y más poderosa, pero Gregorovitch le dijo que no la tenía, que se la había robado un muchacho, después de eso, simplemente lo mató, justo tras leerle la mente y descubrir que realmente se la había robado un chico... creo que he visto a ese tío en algún sitio...

-Recordarás más por la mañana,-dije- por ahora, deja que Granger vuelva a la tienda y tú procura no dormirte.


End file.
